


Things Have Changed Without You

by Milky_Boy_Blue



Series: Second Summer [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Loss, Post-Weirdmageddon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Boy_Blue/pseuds/Milky_Boy_Blue
Summary: The Mystery Twins are on their way back to their favourite, strange little town. Waiting for them at the bus stop are the same group who said goodbye almost a year ago. But a few surprise guests also appear and the next adventure starts before anyone expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The massive creature stood in the middle of the cavern, its red, pupiless eyes staring at the drawings on the wall with hate. The ancient paintings depicted the great foe that had almost destroyed him and his people, almost one year ago. It had arrived from the other place and had caused his warriors to flee, frightening them like children. He growled and smoke danced at his nostrils where the flames of his fury were kept barely at bay. It was an unvanquished foe, one that had shaken the resolve of his warriors.

He could still clearly remember the night it had first appeared. Its mad cackle and glee at the destruction and chaos it created had scared even the others of his kind. But he was the greater warrior. He had refused to turn tail and run. He had charged at the One Eyed Beast and had been tossed away with a blast from its dark magic. The others had seen him fall and had thought the worst, running to avoid the same fate.

But he did not die.

For days he had waited and healed, impatient to have a rematch against this foe and his minions, though he knew it would be his death. Then, when he was nearly ready, the world had stitched itself back together. He saw the effects of the great foe's defeat long before he had heard the news: the cracks along the cave walls had healed while his bones and cuts still ached and stung, and outside the trees had re-rooted themselves and the destruction had faded as if it had never happened.

Finally, those of his people that survived returned one by one. They had cheered at the sight of him still living and had shared their own stories of how they had survived. Some had been like him: only wounded instead of killed.

The rest had hidden, unable to face the monster that had defeated their leader. But they had not hidden alone. They had relied on others to help them survive. Gnomes. Humans. Even unicorns and worse.

They had shown fear and that he had accepted. It had helped his people to survive, which was good. But as time passed they had also began to show...changes in their behaviour. They had shared more jokes and stories about their times with the other creatures of Gravity Falls. Instead of mocking them, they now spoke of a fondness for these other creatures and even of a fellowship with them.

Leaderaur bared his teeth at the thought. No longer were the Manotaurs respected by the other races. Where once they would flee at the sound of their approaching hooves and manly belches, now they would come running to see them, as if they were equals. This could not be allowed.

He had to prove that the old way was still the only way of strength. He would show them that to change was to become weak. At first he had struggled to think of a way to teach his kind. He was a being of actions, not of thought. But then, he had heard of news from the human town. And, slowly, like a great big, thinking...thing...an idea had began to form in his head.

Leaderaur gave one final growl at the yellow creature painted on the walls. Then, he unleashed his flames at the roof of the cave and charged outside, leaping as he hit the light of day, flinging himself into the sky, the first of many mighty bounds that would take him to his target.

* * *

It was a warm day at the start of summer when the younger Pines Twins returned to Gravity Falls. Warm and with just enough of a breeze to keep the waiting crowd cool. Standing at the bus station with the great-uncles were Wendy Corduroy with her treasured trucker hat with the blue pine tree symbol, and Soos Ramirez in his Mister Mystery Attire, minus the eyepatch but still carrying them 8-Ball cane. At the bus stop sign itself, Grenda Grendinator and Candy Chui stood on tiptoe and tried to look further down the road, urging the bus to appear faster with their eyes.

"Ugh!" groaned Grenda in a voice that would make most military leaders jealous. "How long now?"

"About thirty seconds since you last asked," muttered Stanley, but he made his way to join the girls and craned his neck to see if he could see the vehicle.

"It's now seventeen minutes late," said Ford, glancing at his watch. "I'd assumed public transport would have improved in the years I've been absent," he shrugged. "It appears that I was mistaken."

"Aw, don't worry too much Doctor Pines," said Soos, putting a comforting hand on Ford's shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. Even me! Soos!"

Wendy groaned and kicked at the dirt. "Come on man, move it! I've been waiting forever to show Dipper my grades!"

Stan stared at her. "You haven't seen the kid in most of a year and the first thing you want to do is talk to him about school work? Who are you and what have you done with Wendy?"

"No, I'm serious!" said Wendy defensively. "He's been tutoring me and everything."

Stan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh-huh," he said. "You expect me to believe that you've suddenly started to care about what your report card says?"

Wendy could hardly blame him for questioning her sudden interest in grades. With the exception of gym, shop class, and biology, Wendy had rarely shown any real aptitude for schoolwork and had shown even less actual interest. Too much work for no return. But after enough arguments with her father, she had vented online to a sympathetic Dipper who had offered a few suggestions, then a few examples, and soon they were going over several of her subjects on a weekly basis and her grades had been improving as a result.

Maybe it was the one-to-one basis, the creative teaching style, the jokes, or even just the person who was teaching, but for the first time in her life Wendy had started to receive more than just notes that said 'see me' and 'can do better' at the end of her tests.

Of course, that still didn't explain why she had started to care about her grades in the first place, but Dipper had asked that she keep that a secret and there was no way that she would betray his trust.

Instead she just shrugged at him. "Keeps dad off my back."

"I see something coming!" declared Candy, pointing down the road excitedly. The others quickly gathered and looked down the road to greet the vehicle.

"Wait a minute," said Wendy, narrowing her eyes as it approached. "That's not a bus."

And, sure enough, as it approached, they saw that it was actually a long, black car and not the anticipated Speedy Beaver. "Oh God," groaned Wendy, "Don't tell me it's-"

"Thank you Charles, that will be all for today," said Pacifica Northwest, stepping out of the car and waving goodbye to her chauffeur.

"Very good Miss," said the driver pleasantly, before slowly making his way down the road as Pacifica turned to face the waiting and now slightly confused crowd.

"Hi," she said, glancing at them all. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Nice to see you too," muttered Wendy, too quietly for Pacifica to hear, glancing down the road again to see if the bus was on its way.

"Uh, hey there sweetie," said Stan, glancing at Wendy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello to Mabel and Dipper," answered Pacifica simply. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Mabel and Dipper's bus appears to be running late," said Candy, "We were still waiting when you arrived."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" said Wendy, earning a glare from Pacifica. "This was meant to be the same people that said goodbye last time. Keep the whole thing symmetrical or whatever. So unless you have an invite-"

"Actually, I do have an invite," said Pacifica smugly, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her messages. "I asked Mabel if I could say hello to them today and she texted that I should drop by fifteen minutes after the bus arrived and everyone said their hellos." She found and showed the corresponding text to a frowning Wendy. "See?"

"Yeah, well, the bus hasn't arrived yet, so why don't you just go into the woods until you hear it come and then wait another fifteen minutes like you were asked before you come join us?"

"Woah there!" said Stan, stepping between the two before anything else was said. "If Mabel said you can join us then that's fine by me, even if it is through this...texty thing. And it was nice of you to give us some time to say hello again, even if it didn't turn out that way," he added, giving Wendy a measured look.

"Did you not see their bus on your way down the road?" Candy asked Pacifica.

"No," answered Pacifica, shaking her head. "I think the bus comes down a different road so we didn't see anything."

"It's good to see you!" growled Grenda, patting Pacifica on the back and making the girl wince. "Dipper and Mabel will be glad to see you too."

"Indeed," agreed Candy. "While symmetry is important, there is also room to expand our close-knit circle and potentially make it even stronger."

Wendy only rolled her eyes as Pacifica and the other girls began to chat among themselves. Her thoughts were interrupted when Stan leaned over to her. "What is with you?" he demanded quietly, looking at Pacifica. "I don't remember noticing anything between you two last time. What happened?"

"She started it!" snapped Wendy, nodding her head at the younger girl. "She's the one who's got the wrong idea."

"About what?"

"Er, never mind," said Wendy quickly. "Look, I'll try to be nice alright? It's nothing important so I won't let it get in the way of Dipper and Mabel coming back."

"Good," said Stan as, behind him, a motorbike pulled up to the bus stop and its passengers disembarked. "She's an okay kid, who just had a rough childhood. Besides," he added, "it could be a lot worse. At least it's not-"

"Why _Stanley_ , how are you doing on this fine day?"

Stanley winced and bared his teeth at the sound of that familiar voice. "Ugh," he groaned, turning. " _Gideon_."

"Ghost-Eyes," said Wendy evenly, flexing her fingers.

"Miss corduroy," greated the large, bearded man humbly. He was wearing motorcycle leathers with a bandana and wild beard and hair, standing in stark contrast to the small round eleven year-old boy in the sparkly blue suit with flowers in one hand.

Wendy quickly stepped towards the younger girls. "Watch your moisturiser," she warned them.

"No," stated Stan, stepping towards the eleven year-old boy. "No, no, no and no. No way! Pacifica is one thing but I draw the line at you popping up and expecting to be let in on this!"

"Why Stanley, I don't rightly know what you mean," replied Gideon with a shrug and a dismissive flick of his wrist. "Can't a boy just wander around a bus stop outside his own home town?"

"No," said Stan immediately. "What kind of idiot do you think I am? Don't answer that!" he snapped as Gideon opened his mouth. "We all know this is just another one of your weird attempts to get close to Mabel."

"And what makes you think that?" asked Gideon.

"You've got a bouquet!"

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Gideon, sniffing the flowers. "The lady at the store said they were perfect for an apology, and I do admit Stanley, I have a lot to apologise for. But I have reformed!" he declared, placing a foot on a nearby stone to attempt a more heroic pose. "I have now dedicated my life to using my expert manipulative powers, mighty intellect and cuteness in the name of goodness! I was inspired by our dear old Dipper, and in return I now seek to inspire others along a better pathway, should they ever start to fall into the temptation of sinful ways."

"Gideon has helped us become the better men we forgot we were the whole time," added Ghost-Eyes loyally. "Prison reformation has improved by over ninety percent since Gideon started helping out us ex-cons."

"Well, ninety-five percent, but who's counting?" said Gideon with almost believable modesty before he turned to Wendy. "Speaking of - our dear Officer Mendez and a certain lumberjack may have also hinted that I drop by to see you, Wendy, and see if you required my guidance to resist any criminal tendencies that you may have. Afterall," he added with a smile, "we wouldn't want you encouraging our dear Mabel and Dipper to be less heroic than they might be otherwise. We all know how much they look up to you." The smile changed to a smirk. "Especially Dipper."

"Aw, snap!" cried Grenda, slapping her thigh as Candy and Soos both made "ooooh" noises, much to both Wendy and Pacifica's annoyance.

"Hey!" said Stan suddenly, "You nevermind her criminal influence, if those kids can spend a whole summer with me and not turn out too bad then there's no way anything Wendy can do could influence them! I'm practically a crime master while she's a talented but reckless miscreant. At most!"

"Umm...thanks, Stan?" said Wendy as Ford pinched the bridge of his nose, the girls looked at each other and Soos nodded in agreement with his hero. "I think?"

"Anytime kid," said Stan. "You've earned it."

"Aw c'mon Mister Pines," said Soos, putting an arm around the scowling man. "Maybe we should give the poor kid a chance. That's what Dipper did, and he did buy Wendy, Dipper and me the time we needed to save Hambone. If the kids could let him come to their birthday party, I'm sure they'd let him at least say hello to them at a bus stop." When stan only grunted, he added: "Besides, he brought flowers for Mabel and his suit's extra sparkly, I'm sure she'd appreciate the gesture he's made."

"It reflects the sun into my eyes!" declared Candy, raising her had to protect her sight.

"Why, thank you Soos," said Gideon, admiring his suit. "I did make sure it added that extra sparkle. I did think of Mabel and her enchanting beauty when i picked this out."

Wendy groaned "Dude, give it up! She's too old for you and she's not interested anyway. Just let it go."

"Age means nothing in matters of the heart," said Gideon dismissively. He looked her up and down. "Then again, with your reputation, I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about loving someone."

"That's it!" snapped Wendy, taking a step forward as Ghost- Eyes took a protective step in front of the now worried looking boy . "I see drop-kicking you once wasn't good enough. Let's see if I can beat last time!"

"Twenty bucks if you get him to the other side of the road," said Stan, reaching for his wallet. "Fifty if he hits the trees!"

"Why don't you two go fight it out somewhere else," said Pacifica with an expert roll of her eyes. "Let the people who can at least pretend to be civilised greet Dipper and Mabel, while those of us who can't can go fight it out. Preferably out of earshot."

"Oh, I'll show you civilised," snarled Wendy, turning from Ghost-Eyes to the former billionaire heiress. "I'll knock the dye right out of your hair!"

"My hair is natural!" snapped Pacifica, not backing down from the fearsome redhead.

"See what you do!" Stan snapped at Gideon. "Reformed my foot! You're here five minutes and already you're causing trouble!"

"This ain't my doing! Y'all just can't behave yourselves!"

"That is ENOUGH!" barked Ford, so loudly that Stan and Gideon froze mid-insult while Pacifica and Wendy paused in their struggle, each holding a fistful of the other's hair.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "It has been almost a year since we said goodbye to Dipper and Mabel and now we're fighting like children before they've even arrived?"

"But-" Pacifica hesitated, "But we are children."

"So are Dipper and Mabel, they're younger than most of us here, but has that ever caused them to act like you are now? Maybe I'm wrong," he said as Stan stood up straighter and Gideon awkwardly brushed at his suit. "I haven't known them as long as any of you, but I think that they would expect better than this from us." Wendy and Pacifica shared a final, embarrassed glare before they released each other. "Now, I can understand that not everyone is as forgiving as Dipper and Mabel, but I think we owe it to them to at least try to behave. For their sakes. Does anyone disagree with that?" a few mutterings was the answer. "What was that?" demanded Ford.

"No," said Stan, Gideon, Wendy and Pacifica with a mixture of hesitation, sighs and grunts.

"Very good," said Ford, nodding. "This situation has not happened as I imagine any of us would have wished. That's what happens in life. However, we must now make the most of it, just like everyone else. Now here's what I propose: Gideon and mister Ghost-Eyes, you were uninvited, well meaning though your intentions may have been. As such, you may briefly say hello to Mabel and Dipper after which you will depart when everyone else finishes their greetings and leave the bus stop. However, if they are at any point uncomfortable with this then we would ask that you respect this and leave quietly. Agreed? Good." Ford turned to Pacifica. "And as for you, Miss Pacifica, you were technically invited and as such you can stay with us until you wish to leave...however, please keep in mind that we were not expecting you and already had plans that did not include you. We will try to include you, however that may not always be easy and if it becomes too difficult then will you agree to leave also? Good." Ford, clapped his six-fingered hands together in resolution. "Excellent, now we can all try to behave ourselves until we see Dipper and Mabel."

"Look, there's Mabel!" cried Soos, pointing down the road.

The others turned in anticipation, expecting to see the Speedy beaver making its way down the road. Instead, they saw the thirteen-year old girl running down towards them in a sweater reading 'WE'RE BACK!' as a pig ran at her side.

"Whoah," said Soos as the girl approached. "She doesn't look too good."

Even at a distance they could see that he was right, her hair looked tangled and there were obvious stains on her face and clothing. A few glances were shared before they slowly started to run to meet her.

"Hi guys!" gasped Mabel as they finally met, wiping some dirt off her face. "Yay, I'm back!"

"Are you okay, Pumpkin?" asked Stan, kneeling to meet her and putting a hand on her shoulder as Grenda, Gideon and Candy gathered around her.

"Where's Dipper?" asked Ford, kneeling down beside his brother as Wendy, Pacifica and Soos peered down the road in search of her brother.

"He needs your help!" panted Mabel as her pet pig, Waddles, nuzzled at her neck. "We were on our way when something hit the bus! Tore the roof right off and took Dipper!"

"What?" cried Ford and Stan together.

"What was it?" asked Wendy. "Was it a dinosaur again?"

"Was it a hot elf again?" asked Grenda, earning a confused look from Pacifica.

"No!" Mabel took a deep breath. "I don't understand! It was a Manotaur! I thought they were our friends!"

As the girl struggled to catch her breath, Stan picked her up in his arms. "C'mon Pumpkin," he said, "Show us where this happened." He started to move quickly down the road as the others began to follow him. "Then, we're going to get your brother back."

* * *

_Author's note: I've recently watched all of Gravity Falls again and I cannot find any reference to Grenda's last name except on the wiki.  And if the wiki states it's Grendinator then who am I to argue?  Speaking of names on the wiki; was anyone else shocked to discover that Wendy's brothers had cannon names!?  I just saw it listed when I checked out her character page after the comic came out!  I could have sworn they weren't there when I checked before that!  I was going to *ahem* borrow a Tom, Dick and Harry joke from 3rd Rock from the Sun! (Good show, I recommend it.)  This is also my first time writing Gideon and I hope I don't make too many errors with his Southern mannerisms since I'm a Brit and have literally no real life experience with the American South.  Hopefully I can get Gideon, and the rest of characters, right or at least improve in my depictions of them as my stories progress.  Oh - and Officer Mendez is an original character, just in case anybody tries to look her up on the wiki.  Just leave any reviews, criticisms, praise or suggestions you may have for my stories and I'll try to take them under advisement.  If they're really good I'll pretend they were my ideas all along and praise myself for a job well done!_


	2. Chapter 2

The remains of the bus was really something to behold.  It reminded Wendy of a monster truck rally her dad had taken her to see once.  She could clearly see where the leader of the Manotaurs, named Leaderaur (who came up with that name?) had charged through the woods to tackle the heavy vehicle, knocking it off the road and into the woods.  Then, he had torn the roof from the bus and picked up the still dazed teenage boy while his sister had barely had time to take this in, check on the driver, and then run to the bust stop where she knew the best people in the world to help her with this situation just happened to be waiting.

The driver was still trembling when they reached the crash, sitting on what had been a wheel, with a sweater draped over his shoulders and another covering his legs as he sipped at the cup Mabel had prepared for him before she left.  She had also slapped a bright ‘Get Well Soon!’ sticker to his forehead, complete with a cartoonish water well.  He hadn’t seemed to notice.

“It was huge!” the driver kept whispering.  “It came out of nowhere!  Covered in black hair and evil and loud!  Like my mother!”  He sipped from the cup again, failing to realise it was empty.

“That wasn’t Mabel Juice you gave him, was it?” asked Wendy.  She had once tried Mabel Juice on a dare, despite Dipper’s warnings, and had decided to check with him before Mabel ever offered her any food or drink again.  “I mean, he’s already under stress, we don’t need him to have a heart attack too.”

“Nah,” said Mabel, looking through the wreckage.  “That would take too much time to prepare.  That’s just regular juice.  Found it!” she stood up suddenly and held aloft a flashlight with a multi-coloured gem attached to the glass.  “We might need this!  Lucky it wasn’t smashed.”

Meanwhile, Ford and Stan were atop the bus, looking around at the mess the fearsome monster had made.  “Yeesh, this is gonna take some covering up,” muttered Stan as, below them, the others were gathering up the twins’ belongings and anything that might be needed for the journey.  “Guess we’d better give the Prof a call.  And McGucket.  Might need his gajillions to pay for a new bus.”

“Agreed,” said Ford.  “However, I can’t think why the Manotaurs would want Dipper.  They were our allies against Bill and I haven’t heard of any trouble in the time we’ve been gone.  Quite the opposite in fact.”

“Hey, Stan!”  The two men turned to Wendy as she called up to them.  “Mabel found it!  We’re good to go.”

“Good,” said Ford, leaping off the bus and expertly landed next to the teenager.  “We haven’t any time to waste!”

“Show-off,” muttered Stan, making his own, much slower way down what should have been the bottom of the bus.

“Woohoo!” screamed Grenda.  “Adventure time!  Adventure time!” she chanted as Candy and Mabel quickly started to join in.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Stan, jumping the last part of his climb and regretting it.   “What do you girls think your doing?  This guy just tore up a bus!  Don’t you think you two should be heading back home?  We don’t want your parents to worry about you getting hurt, they could sue us!”

“But Mister Pines,” said Candy, concern in her voice, “Dipper is Mabel’s brother!  And Mabel is like family.  Thus, Dipper is also family.  We cannot abandon our family!”

“Yeah!” said Grenda.  “Candy’s smart!  Like, Dipper smart!  And I’m strong!  Like, not-Dipper strong!  You might need us!”

“Ugh,” groaned Stan, rubbing the bridge of his large nose.  “Kids and their adventures.  Why can’t you just be cowards or sane like normal people?  Alright,” he said finally making the girls smile with delight as only young girls could.  “You can come.  But don’t do anything too stupid or worse, too brave.  Got it?”

“Thank you Mister Pines!”

“This will just be like that time with the troll in the forest!  No cops this time either!”

“Wait, what?” asked Ford as Stan made shushing noises with his hand.

“I’m coming too!” declared Pacifica, making Wendy groan.

“So are we!” stated Gideon as Ghost-Eyes nodded, making Stan groan.

“I’ll make some calls,” said Ford, pulling out his phone, a part of him still marvelling at the technology and its usefulness.  “See if we can start a clean-up before it’s too late.”

While his brother spoke to the relevant people, Stan turned to the Pacifica and Gideon.  “Look you two,” he said evenly.  “Stopping by the bus stop is one thing, but this is an actual rescue mission we have here.  The rest of  us have a bit more experience than you and this is getting more personal.  You should just go home.”

“No way!” said Pacifica definitely.  “Dipper helped me out with that ghost and I’m not going to just leave him like that!  He deserves all the help he can get!  Besides,” she added, “Dipper and Mabel didn’t always have experience and I’m older than them, so you can’t use that excuse on me.”

Stan looked at Wendy, an eyebrow raised.  “She’s got grit, I’ll give her that,” said the redhead grudgingly.

“Well, I may be the youngest one here,” began Gideon, frustratingly reminding Stan that he still existed, “but I certainly do have plenty of experience, perhaps even more so than our dear Mabel and Dipper.  I did find that journal well before Dipper found his, after all.”

“Yeah, and used it for evil!” 

“I do not deny that I was led astray by the power that it brought me,” agreed Gideon, nodding sadly, “However, I aim on doing my darndest to be someone worthy of...of being called a better man.  Dipper taught me that lesson and I feel I owe it to him to help him in any way I can.”  The boy hesitated, then said, in a tone Stanley never knew he was capable of; “Please, Stanley.  I know I don’t deserve it.  But I need to prove I’m not going to waste

my second chance.”

Stan scratched the back of his head and turned to Mabel.  “He is really smart,” his great-niece said, making the young boy beam.  “And if Dipper trusted him before, maybe we should trust him now.”

Stan looked from Mabel, her face full of hope despite the concern she had for her brother, to Gideon, a rare show of uncertainty clear on the boy’s face.

“Alright,” he sighed, earning a happy clap of applause from Mabel as Gideon brightened.  “But I’ll be watching you!”

“It’s done,” said Ford, putting his phone away as he joined them.  “I’ve contacted Fiddleford and Professor Passuum has agreed to contact Officer Mendez to help clear this situation.”  Ford turned to the shaken driver and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “The police will be here soon,” he gently told the man.  “They’ll take you to see a professional in town who will talk you through this.”

“Who’s he talking about?” asked Mabel, racking her brain for any of the town’s residents who matched Ford’s description. 

“Oh, that’s Professor Passuum,” answered Wendy.  “She’s this super genius psychiatrist who moved here after Weirdmageddon.  She was traveling through town when Bill attacked.  Long story short, she saw what happened and decided to stick around to help people with PTSD after what happened.”  A scowl appeared on her lips.  “Turns out just yelling ‘never mind all that’ and then tasing people isn’t the best way to deal with trauma, so the mayor hired her to be the town’s psychiatrist.  She’s actually helped a lot of people,” she added quietly.

“Oh,” said Mabel, more than a small amount of guilt in her voice.  While she had told Dipper and her great-uncles about her role in almost bringing about the end of the world, she had never shared it with anyone else, not even Candy or Grenda, or even Soos.  Her great-uncles had suggested that she wait until her return to the town before she confessed to them.  Mabel had at first struggled with the idea of waiting for so long but Dipper had told her that he would support her whatever she chose.  And with that little bit of extra support she had agreed to wait until she could see them in person before she admitted how Bill had tricked her. Unfortunately, as time went on she found it harder and harder to think of a way to bring up the subject with the people she cared so much about. It wasn’t that she thought they would blame her...it was just that as time had gone on she had struggled more and more with the realisation that people were not moving on as quickly as she had first thought they would. 

More than a few times in the last year, she and Dipper had woken screaming in the middle of the night, unable to explain to their parents that it wasn’t nightmares that woke them, but memories.  Pacifica, Candy and Grenda had all said they had experienced the same, as had Soos.  And while Wendy had never mentioned to Mabel any difficulty she had with the memories of that time, Mabel knew that she spoke to Dipper much more often and was sure that she must have spoken to her brother about it.  She considered that for a second.  Dipper seemed to be struggling with something the closer they got to returning to Gravity Falls and when Mabel had teasingly asked if it was the thought of seeing Wendy again, Dipper had seemed more flustered than normal.  At first she thought that it was due to his crush returning full bloom now that he was nearing seeing her in person again...but now she wondered if perhaps Wendy had said something to him about Weirdmageddon and he was struggling with the thought of keeping that a secret from his sister.

She suddenly became aware that Wendy and the other girls were looking at her with concern.   “Huh?  Did you say something?”

“I just asked if you were doing okay?” asked Pacifica, worry in her voice.

“Yeah,” said Mabel, struggling with the lie but saying it before she could stop herself.  “I’m just worried about Dipper.”  She quickly thought of something else to change the subject.  “Who’s Officer Mendez?  I don’t remember hearing that name before either.”

Wendy and Stan both issued a groan at the mention of that name.

“She’s the new cop in town,” sighed Wendy.  “Same with the Professor, was travelling through when Bill happened and decided to stay to help the town too.  Gravity Falls’ best cop ever,” grunted Wendy with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“The crime rate increased a great deal when she first arrived here as she refused to just mark most cases as unsolvable to have lunch earlier or accept bribes or be swain by doctor or lawyer notes,” said Candy with admiration in her voice.  “Then the crime rate began to decrease after she scared everyone into obeying the law again.  There is almost no graffiti or petty crime in Gravity Falls now that she has arrested so many of our criminals and forced them to behave.”

“Really likes her community service and embarrassing people in public,” muttered Wendy darkly.  “Real hard for a girl to have some fun now.”

“Alright,” said Ford, drawing the entire group’s attention to himself.  “The police will be here soon.  I think we should make our way now so that we don’t lose anymore time.”

“Aw man,” sighed Soos.  “We had so much planned for you guys too!  Those Manotaurs turned from being such cool dudes to such buzzkills!”  He smiled, “But if we get Dipper back soon enough we might get to do at least some of it!  Let’s go!”

The others nodded and murmured their agreements, but Stan and Ford looked at one another.  Stan gave a resigned nod to his brother before speaking to his former employee.  “Actually Soos,” he said slowly, “me and Ford think it would be best if you stay here.”

“What?” said Soos, the hurt apparent in his voice as Mabel and Wendy looked at Stan with surprise.  “Aw, come on Mister Pines!  Is this because I threw out all your Fully Clothed Women magazines?” he asked as the others in the group made noises of disgust.  “I had to, my Abuelita told me to!”

“What would Stan want those for?” asked the eleven-year old Gideon, genuine confusion in his voice as everyone else looked at each other awkwardly, unsure how to answer the pre-teen.

 “You’ll find out one day,” promised Grenda, patting the top of his head affectionately as Wendy suddenly realised that  the large girl actually had the longest lasting relationship out of all the girls there and wondered if she should have a talk with her about boys or just pretend that she never had that thought and hope for the best.

“This isn’t a punishment, Soos,” said Stan calmly, ignoring the others.  “This is about responsibility.  Someone needs to stay behind to watch the driver and explain everything that happened to the cops and then help get the cleanup started while the rest of us go after Dipper.  I know, I know,” he said putting his hands in front of him as Soos opened his mouth.  “You want to help out, I get that.  But someone else needs to be here and I can’t stop anyone else from going, they wouldn’t listen to me.  So I’m asking you Soos, will you stay here and do what no one else is willing to do?”

Soos frowned as he struggled with the decision.  He really wanted to join them, have another adventure just like the summer before.  While being Mister Mystery really was a dream come true, he was surprised to find that it still had some downsides that he hadn’t expected.  There was less free time for him now, even when the Shack wasn’t open.  There was planning and taxes and making sure that Melody and Wendy were paid on time and the right amount, on making sure there was enough left over to prepare for the times in the year when the Shack was closed due to the low number of tourists.  Even with the money that came flooding in, he still had to make sure that enough was saved away for the quiet periods of the year, for all three of them.  And then there was planning the new attractions; that took time and effort.  He was lucky that Mabel, Wendy, Dipper and Melody had all offered him plenty of suggestions that would likely last for years.  But it still took time and money to organise these new attractions and replace them frequently enough to keep that sense of wonder for the tourists or townsfolk who appeared.  Melody had told him that it was all a part of growing up and that even dreams could have consequences.  But at the end of the day, even those days that seemed to have nothing but complaining customers, props that didn’t get the right reaction, or nowhere near the sales that had been expected...even at the end of those days, he still felt proud that his hero had passed on the mantle to him and given him the opportunity to support his family and live his dream.

“Sure thing, Mister Pines,” said Soos.  “You can count on me.”

“You’re a good man, Soos,” said Stan, nodding his appreciation.  “We’ll get Dipper and be back as soon as we can.  Then you can tell them how well you’ve done with the Shack,” he said, making Soos grin broadly at the praise.  “And - here,” he said, passing him the broken remains of a pink phone.  “See if Fiddleford or someone can take a shot at fixing this if they can, Mabel’s got photos on it she doesn’t want to lose.”

“I have Waddle’s first kiss with Dipper,” whispered Mabel sadly.

“Ew!” said Pacifica, “Why would he do that?”

“‘Cause he was asleep and I kept whispering it was Wendy,” explained Mabel as Pacifica’s eye twitched and Wendy slapped a hand over her own eyes and shook her head.  “Plus, I copied my photo of Dipper’s first kiss with an actual person onto it!  For blackmail!”  She leaned closer to Pacifica, her grin broadening.  “Wanna see?” she teased.  “You’ll never guess who it was…”

“He had his first kiss?” asked Wendy and Pacifica together, surprising each other.

“Jinx!” cried Mabel, making a fist-pump.  “Wait,” she frowned, “Can you actually call jinx if you weren’t one of the ones who said the word?  I’ll have to look that up.”

“Maybe we should start to make our way?” suggested Ford quickly as the younger members of the group and even Wendy seemed too interested in Mabel’s blackmail material for his liking.  “Perhaps this time we can really do it instead of just being distracted by something?”

“You got it, Great-Uncle Ford!  Let’s all go save my brother and let there be no more distractions!  But first, I’ve been distracted and need to do this one last thing!”

Mabel reached down and picked up her pet pig, gently stroking his head.  Then she ran up to Soos.  “You’ve been super brave today but now you need to go with Uncle Soos, okay?” she said to Waddles, passing him over to Soos.  “Take care of him, will you?  He means a lot to me.”  She looked at Soos.  “And you look after Waddles too!”

“You got it Hambone!” declared the former handyman.  “Hey there Waddles!” he greeted the pig.  “Man, it’s been so long!  Look how much you’ve shrunk!”  Soos concentrated on the pig for a moment.  “Yep, a full two millimetres since the end of last summer.  Gained a few pounds though!” he said, rubbing the pig’s head and making it grunt in pleasure.

“Hah, yeah,” laughed Mabel, brandishing the size-changing flashlight.  “That brother of mine, what a smart guy!  Keeps mom off our backs about having a pig if he doesn’t  get too big.”  She turned to the trees, a determined look on her face.  “Now let’s go get him back!”  she cried, raising the flashlight light a torch.  “Onwards Aoshima!  I mean gang.  Onwards gang!”

The group cheered, including Pacifica and Gideon, and together they walked into the forest to find the last member of the Pines family.

“So where do these Manotaurs live anyway?” Wendy asked Mabel as they moved further from the road.

“I have no idea!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica reached out a hand to clasp Ford’s as he pulled her up to the ledge outside the den of the Manotaurs.  She panted heavily, wiping the sweat off her brow as she tried to catch her breath. She was not alone; Grenda and Mabel were also panting and obviously tired from the climb.  Ford, Wendy and Ghost-Eyes all had a sheen of sweat but didn’t seem anywhere near as out of breath as the others. Stan lay on his back, his ragged gasps letting the others know he was still technically alive. Infuriatingly, out of the entire group it was Candy and Gideon who were the only two without any signs of exertion.  Which made sense as Grenda and Ghost-Eyes had carried them all the way from the mountain bottom.

Finding the directions to the Man Cave had been relatively easy after they had found the gnomes and had been given directions.  Or more accurately, as they were discussing how to find the Manotaurs, a group of gnomes had seen them and were becoming so desperate in their search for a new queen that they decided to try their luck and take one of the girls in the group of humans who happened to be wandering through their territory.  Unfortunately they made the double mistake of trying to take both Wendy and Pacifica on the basis that ‘blondes and redheads are more queeney’ and that they could sort out who was better fit for royalty after they had taken them both deeper into the forest.

Less than a minute of non-lethal slaughter later, the gnomes had given directions to the Man Cave, promised to never, ever kidnap any humans ever again and had even given them a gnome-sized treasure chest to keep the Red Butcher and Blonde Devil away from them,  _ pleasepleaseplease just keep them away! _

The humans had graciously accepted their unconditional surrender, even when the chest was revealed to contain chocolate gold coins and candy gems, much to Stan’s annoyance and Mabel’s delight.

Now, a trek, a climb and over two hours later, they had reached their destination.  A duo of the large half-man, half-taur creatures were watching them in surprised puzzlement as they stood guard at the cave opening.  One of them made his way over to the recovering gang, Pacifica recognising him as one of those that Stan had taken into the Shack during Never Mind All That.   

She was still struggling to remember his name when he spoke.  “Greetings humans!” he greeted, grinning at them. “Welcome to our Man Cave entrance!”

“Where’d you take my brother?” Demanded Mabel instantly as Ford drew his laser pistol, Ghost-Eyes brandished a heavy chain and Wendy readied her axe as Stan raised a fist from the ground.  “Why’d you take my brother, Chutzpar? I knitted you an End of the World Sweater and I want it back, you jerk!”

The red-bearded Manotaur winced at the girl’s words, reacting to them more than the weapons raised.  “I’m sorry, Leader Mabel,” he said earnestly. “It was our leader, Leaderaur. He said that we were becoming weak and he had a plan to make us strong again.”

“We helped save your butts during Never Mind All That and you kidnap Dipper as thanks?” growled Pacifica.  “What is wrong with you guys?”

“Never mind all what?” asked Chutzpar, scratching his head in confusion.  

“Never you mind Never Mind All That!” snapped Ford, confusing him further.  “If you’ve hurt my great nephew, I swear-”

“Wait, Dipper the Destructor’s safe!” said Chutzpar quickly as the others breathed a quick sigh of relief.

“Destructor?” muttered Stan from the ground.

“We would never harm the hairless child!  He is the brave and smart brother of Leader Mabel who kept us warm during the Bad Times and kin to Stan who kept us safe and slew the One Eyed Monster!”

“Then why did you take him?” growled Stan as Mabel and Wendy helped him to sit up.  “If you’re so thankful, why’d you take the kid? He didn’t do anything.”

“Is this about that stupid man test thing?” asked Mabel.  “Is it because he didn’t kill Multi-Bear? Because he told me about that and it was a stupid and mean test and even Grunkle Stan said he was more manly not to go through with it!”

“I cannot speak for Leaderaur, he has not told me his plan,” said Chutzpar.  “He only said that he knew taking the unmanliest of you would make Destructor’s family come to us and that you must go through the tests of manliness to meet our leader.”

“Then what’re we all waiting for?” asked Gideon.

“Yes, take us to see Dipper so that we might rescue him!” agreed Candy.

“Before we start to bring the pain!” cried Grenda, pounding her fist into the mountain.

“No, we cannot take all of you!” cried the other Manotaur, joining them.  “It is forbidden for any women to enter our Man Cave!” He pointed to the Stan, Ford and Ghost-Eyes.  “Only you men may enter, the females must leave!”

“No way, that’s my brother!” cried Mabel.

“That is not fair!”

“BOO!”

“Sexist!”

_ “I am not a girl!” _

“Hey, Mabel,” said Wendy, taking the fuming girl aside, “Do you have any glue?”

“It is our way!” stated the other Manotaur as Chutzpar nodded in agreement.  “No female has been in the Man Cave! Not since…” Both muscular creatures stared into the distance, their faces becoming masks of terror as memories surged like an unspeakable horror from the depths of the ocean, reaching dark and twisted limbs towards the surface.

Ford and Stan shared a glance.  “Are you alright?” asked Ghost-Eyes, making the Manotaurs return to the present with a final shudder.

“Beardy is right!  It is our way and we will not change our minds!” Stated Chutzpar stubbornly as Beardy nodded.

Mabel had returned to the group and was glaring in defiance at the Manotaurs.  “I don’t care if you do have a great name like Beardy!” she said, raising a threatening fist at Chutzpar’s colleague.  “I won’t leave my brother! Back me up, grunkles!” Stan looked at Ford and they turned to face the girl together. Mabel saw the look on their faces.  “Don’t you dare..” she warned them as Ford cleared his throat.

“Mabel-” Ford began.

“No way!  I can’t leave him!  He wouldn’t leave me, he’d think of something clever and find a way to help!”

“Maybe he would,” agreed Ford.  “But I can’t think of anything that can get you in to join us.  Can you?”

Mabel opened her mouth to argue but couldn’t could think of a single word to say.  She turned to the others desperately. She was met only with a mixture of frustrated and sad stares, even Gideon could only shake his head when she turned her pleading gaze to him.    Mabel turned back to her great uncle and shook her head, unable to meet his eye.

“We’ll get him back,” promised Stan.  “I know it’s hard but it’s the only plan we’ve got, kiddo.”

A hand appeared landed on her shoulder.  Mabel looked up at the redhead who was smiling down at her.  “Don’t worry,” said Wendy in a deep, gruff voice with strands of hair across her face in a makeshift muttonchop.  “We won’t stop till we’re all back at the shack and giving you guys the welcome back party you deserve.”

“Weren’t you a girl a minute ago?” asked Chutzpar as his Beardy stroked his namesake.

“Nope!” declared Wendy, gathering phlegm and spitting impressively.  “People just make that mistake all the time ‘cause I look like my sister.  Plus, I had to wait a minute for my mustache to grow back!” She lifted her arms in a large, lazy shrug.  “You know how it is, right fellas?”

The Manotaurs grunted and nodded in agreement with this as they stoked their own facial hair, but still looked at Wendy with suspicion.  “We must confer with the high council,” muttered Beardy. “HEY GUYS! GET OUT HERE SO WE CAN CONFER AND STUFF!”

“Are you sure this is smart?” asked Ghost-Eyes, turning his blank, white stare towards Wendy.  “What if they catch on that you’re, well, you know.”

“Leather pants is right,” grunted Stan.  “This is a big risk, did you see that look they got when they mentioned a woman in their cave?”

“This could be dangerous,” whispered Candy as Grenda nodded.

“Even if they believe you, are you really willing to go through this for Dipper?” asked Pacifica, a strange tone in her voice.  She cleared her throat and hurriedly added, “I-I mean, who knows what kind of tests these guys want you to go through?”

“Oh, Dipper told me all about them,” Mabel cheerfully informed them as several other Manotaurs came out of the cave to join them.  “There’s reading posters, pulling a party wagon, avoiding crocodiles, jumping off cliffs-”

“We are ready to confer!” declared Chutzpar as he and the other Manotaurs turned to Wendy.  “We must decide if this red headed human is a male, or a female pretending to be a male to take part in our manly tests and prove that she is a male!”

The Manotaurs all grunted and made other noises of agreement, then stepped closer to her, weighing her up as they evaluated her masculinity.  “He’s tall for a human,” muttered one. “And human women are smaller than the men.” He looked from Wendy to the men beside her.

“My grunkles and the other guy are tall for humans,” added Mabel.  “So, yeah, Wendy is as tall as a man!” 

“Wendy?” repeated the Manotaur, his eyes narrowing.

“No, no, no,” laughed Gideon, shaking his head as Mabel struggled to respond.  “You misheard her - no doubt dazzled by her glorious smile and devine beauty” he add, flashing her a smile, which she returned uncomfortably as Grenda made a show of sticking a finger in her mouth behind the boy, earning giggles from Pacifica and Candy and a thumbs-up from Stan as Ghost-Eyes shook his head.  “What she said was Windy! This masculine fella’s name is Windy! On account of all his burpin’!”

“And farts!” added Pacifica, earning a scathing look from the lumberjill.  “All those nasty, nasty farts.”

“If’n you could be so kind as to demonstrate,” prompted Gideon.

Wendy took a deep breath and put a fist on her stomach as her face scrunched up in concentration.  Then, pushing her stomach, she issued out a deep belch, the sound echoing across the mountain.

“How’d you know she could do that?” Mabel asked Gideon as the Manotaurs evaluated the noise.

“Her and her posse would come by the Tent of Telepathy on occasion,” he whispered back, his head leaning in closer than required.  “They used to try and interrupt my dance routine and Wendy could always draw a crowd with that there talent.”

One of the Minotaurs leaned closer and sniffed the girl.  “He smells like a man,” he confirmed, making Wendy lift her arm and give a worried sniff.  “Like testosterone and anger and yelling and chainsaws!”

“That was a manly belch,” agreed another Manotaur as they muttered amongst themselves.  “And he is tall. And he has a man’s chest.”

Stan, Ford and Ghost-Eyes suddenly became very interested in their shoes as Wendy Frowned with a capital F and the only sound for a moment was Pacifica’s sniggering. 

Gideon cleared his throat and began to speak but was stopped when Candy put a finger to his lips and shook her head.  “Do not say anything,” she advised. “Just know to never repeat what has just been said”.

“Or else we’ll hurt you!” added Grenda helpfully.

“But that mustache growth is suspicious for a human,” muttered Chutzpar.  “We will have to test this.” And without further warning, he reached down, gathered a piece of the false facial hair in his hand and pulled hard.

Every human, including Pacifica, shuddered at the sound of hair tearing as Wendy gritted her teeth and took in a deep breath.  “Ow,” she grunted in that same deep voice as tears welled up in her eyes.

Thankfully, Mabel’s glue had been inexplicably strong and there was still half of a fake mustache stuck above her lip.   Unfortunately, the Manotaur had plucked at the side that connected to her scalp, where Mabel had decided to use less glue.  As such, Chutzpar was showing his fellows a particularly long clump of red hair and didn’t seem the least bit curious why it was longer than most moustaches were capable of.  Wendy slowly reached a hand below her cap and winced when she touched a newfound bald spot. “Ow,” she said again and taking several deep breaths.

“This is real hair,” said Chutzpar.  He pointed at her face. “And you can see the sores on his face where the hair was.  You must be a man! Or a failure as a woman. But no, you are a man!”

The Manotaurs cheered as they all began thumping and slapping each other on the back, chest and face.  “Can you repeat that last part?” Pacifica asked, holding her phone up to Chutzpar.

Mabel took her by the arm and pulled her away.  “What is with you two?” she asked. “I didn’t think that you two had even spoken to each other before we left.  What happened between you?”

“She started it!” snapped Pacifica.  “Ask her!”

“Okay, I’ll ask,” said Mabel heading towards Wendy.

“No, wait!”  Pacifica grabbed her and pulled her back.  “Look, I’m sorry, okay? It’s just - something happened and I let it get to me and...and I’ll try to do better.  I should be focusing on what’s important.

“Let us begin the Trials of Manliness!” roared Chutzpar as the others yelled in approval.  “This time we are teaching our ways to full grown humans! Including Stan Pines, the man who slew the One Eyed Monster!”  The others cheered again as Mabel grinned and Ford clapped his brother on the back. “These humans are so manly that they decided to climb our mountain to greet us!  Even though the stairs are right over there!”

The Manotaurs cheered again as the humans turned to where he had pointed.  “I am going to murder Jeff,” growled Pacifica as Stan let out an agonised groan and Grenda, Candy and Gideon rushed over to see that there was, in fact, a winding stone stairway leading down to the ground.

“Okay kids,” said Ford as Stan started cursing under his breath and shaking a fist at the stairs, “You had all best return to your homes.”  When they made a chorus of complaints, he said, “There is nothing more that you can do and there are no more adults to protect you!”

“We don’t need protecting, you know that!”

“Alright, fine,” he relented, “Since I doubt I can say anything stop you anyway, you can at least return to where the bus crashed.  If Soos isn’t there then you can all return to the Shack. If anything happens we will update Soos straight away, so that’s the best place to be.  No one else has any experience with these...people so that really is your only option.”

Mabel blinked.  Then, she gave a deep, heavy sigh.  “Okay guys, we may as well go. There’s nothing left for us to do here.”  She brightened up suddenly. “Let’s go through Dipper’s stuff and try to miraculously make it stylish!”

“Clothing makeover!” cried Candy, Grenda and Gideon together.  “What?” he asked when the girls looked at him. “Don’t judge me!”

“Hey, don’t mess with his stuff,” said Wendy in her deep voice, still wincing as she rubbed her head.  “You know how private he is.”

“Yeah,” agreed Pacifica.  “I know he dressed like some bum raided a charity shop but…” Pacifica struggled to think of a defence for Dipper, then snapped her fingers as an idea jumped at her.  “I know! Why don’t we plan some clothes shopping for him? Maybe we can find something that looks okay and that he’d actually wear! And wash!”

Even Ford and Wendy seemed to consider this a good idea and nodded in agreement as the younger girls and boy immediately brainstormed this.

“Great idea Paz!” said Mabel.

“Don’t call me that.”

“To the Shack to make this idea a reality!” cried Candy

“Last one down has to kiss Dipper!” laughed Grenda as they rushed down the stairs, Pacifica pausing at the top for a moment.

“So subtle,” muttered Wendy, shaking her head as Pacifica took the steps one at a time.

“And how does that make you feel?” asked Ford, a playful smile on his lips.  

“TO THE PAIN HOLE!” roared the Manotaurs, interrupting Wendy’s retort.

“Pain hole?” muttered Ford, worry in his voice.

“It might be a metaphor?” suggested Wendy. 

“I doubt that they know what a metaphor is,” responded Ford as the Manotaurs took them through the mountain. 

Wendy was reminded more and more of her dad and her younger brothers as they moved through the caves.  There was constant belching, roars of anger and joy, broken furniture, roughhousing and wrestling, swearing and cursing, litter everywhere and more punching bags than fists, as well as the obvious smell of men.  Wendy lifted her arm again for a quick sniff and made a mental note to rewash all her clothes. Maybe speak to Tambry about what deodorant she used. 

“Nice digs,” said Stan, as he and Ghost-Eyes nodded in approval at almost everything they saw.  “Look, they’ve even made their own widescreen!”

They looked to see several Manotaurs yelling threats and encouragement as they pointed to the fighting figures.

“Uh, they do realise that’s a cave painting they’re screaming at, right?” said Wendy.

“Don’t just stand there!  Eat his FACE!”

“Nope, guess not.” 

“I admire their collection of fossils,” said Ford looking approvingly at the skull of a triceratops.  “Though, not how they are being used,” he sighed as the skull was picked up and used as a back scratcher.

Eventually they were led through several twisted pathways until they were outside again and directed to a clearing where the Manotaurs stopped.  “Behold! The Pain Hole!” Chutzpar pointed at an innocent, hole in the ground, just round enough for a Manotaur to plunge a fist in. “This is the first of our fifty tests to prove that you are a man.  The Pain Hole is to prove that you can conquer your fear. The fear of the Pain Hole!” The Manotaurs began pounding their chest and heads loudly as the humans looked at each other.

“I’m not sure about this,” admitted Ghost-Eyes.  “These are some tough dudes, and if even they seem scared by this thing, then-”

“Oh quit your whining,” grunted Wendy.  “It’s probably a trick. My brothers pull this crap all the time.  ‘ _ Oh Wendy, don’t stick your hand in here, the flesh-eating ants will eat your fingers’  _ \- it’s a psych-out.”

“I don’t know Wendy,” said Stan, looking at the Manotaurs.  “I don’t think these guys have the brains to even think up a trick, know what I mean?”

“Perhaps it’s some underground creature?” ventured Ford.  “With poisonous stingers that will strike at any perceived threat, similar to the bullet ant?  Or perhaps it is a fauna that-”

“Hey, Manotaur dudes!  How many of these tests did Dip- Destructor get through?”

“All but that last,” said one.  “So fifty minus one is - uh...um…”

“Forty-nine, got it.  And was this on his list too?”

“Yes, this was the first of his many tests and he passed it well!  Okay, not well, but he did pass.”

“See,” said Wendy.  “Look, I like Dipper, he’s an amazing guy, but I know manly men and that just ain’t him, so if he can pass this, then we’ve got these tests in the bag.”

“I’m still not so sure,” said Ford while Stan and Ghost-Eyes seemed to agree with Wendy’s words.

She rolled her eyes.  “Oh come one! I respect Dipper more than I respect anybody!  Even my dad! But admit it, manly man stuff is the one thing he really can’t succeed at.  It’s like, the one thing he sucks at.”

“Except talking to girls, washing his clothes, not sweating, singing-”

“Alright, Stan!” snapped Wendy angrily as Ford glared at his brother.  “Look, how hard can this be? I’m Manly Dan’s kid! Even my brothers say I’m the toughest.”  She walked to the Pain Hole, rolled her sleeve up all the way and plunged her arm all the way in.  “See? Even if this were real, how bad HOLY F-”

 

* * *

 

 “Why do I have to kiss Dipper?” demanded Gideon huffily.  “I’m a boy! Now, if it were Mabel…”

“Well if you did some exercise instead of just have people carry you everywhere, you wouldn’t have fallen behind!” snarled Pacifica, who was very angry for some reason that the others were pretending wasn’t obvious.

“Well, you were the last girl down, so why don’t you do it!” Gideon snarled back.

Pacifica blinked.  “Well, if you’re going to make such a big fuss-”

“Nope!” declared Mabel.  “Gideon was last, he needs to do it.  That’s how it works. Of course if Pacifica really wants to-”

“I don’t want to!” she snapped.

“Okay, she said she doesn’t want to, so it’s back to you Gideon.”  Pacifica and Gideon blinked in surprise as Mabel turned away, a grin on her face.

“Why that little-”

“Ain’t she clever,” praised Gideon.  “Smarter than a penguin that wore all white!”

“...What?”

“Smarter than a penguin that wore all white,” repeated Gideon.  “‘Cause they stand out in the snow. ‘Cause they’re partly black.  It makes it easy for seals to see them.” He hesitated. “But if they wear all white, they can camouflage themselves in the snow and live longer.”

Pacifica stared at him.  “You are a weird little boy,” she stated.  “You dress weird, you talk weird, it’s weird how you like Mabel-”

“Mabel is a star in the night’s sky!” snapped the boy defensively.  “Beautiful and shining against the darkness, bringing hope and direction to others-”

“See, weird,” repeated Pacifica.  “Why don’t you try someone your own age?”

“People make too much fuss about a few years,” grunted Gideon.  A smirk danced on his lips. “Besides, I ain’t the only one with a fancy for the older ladies.  Am I?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes in response. “Do you recall what I said when we were at the bus stop?” the boy asked sweetly.  “When I said that Dipper said I should try to be worthy of being called a better man? Well, that was a little white lie on my part.  Y’see what Dipper truly said was, and I quote: ‘You can’t force someone to love you. The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving.’  End quote. Now who do you reckon he had his eyes on when he said something like that?”

Pacifica halted in her tracks and reached out a hand to stop the boy with her.  She leaned in close and looked straight in his eyes as she said: “Sometimes people love those who don’t deserve it.”  She leaned closer. “And sometimes people are loved by those who will never be worthy of receiving it back.” She lifted her hand away and continued her march through the wood, leaving him scowling at her back.  Then he hurried ahead, pushing past her to catch up to the other girls.

“Smell that fresh air!” said Mabel, moving from tree to tree like giddy chipmunk.  “Feel the bark on your face! Lick that fuzzy plant! Listen to the wind through the trees!”  She cocked her head to the side and offered her ear to the music of nature.

The wind carried the sounds from the mountain to the girls and they considered the noises that were brought to them.

“It sounds like the wind has a potty mouth,” said Candy, alarm in her voice.

“My poor ears!” wailed Grenda, clapping her hands over her ears.

“Yeah,” frowned Mabel.  “That’s...weird.”

“Mabel, I don’t think this is the way to the bus stop,” said Pacifica.  “Are we lost?”

“Of course not, silly!  We’re just not going to the bust stop.”

“I don’t think this is the way to the shack either,” said Candy, confusion in her voice.

“We’re not going there either,” said Mabel, moving forwards again.  “See, when Ford said that no one else had experience with the Manotaurs, that got me thinking.  Y’see, we don’t have much real experience with Manotaurs, but Dipper told me there’s someone who’s dealt with them more than we have.”  She gave a toothy grin. “I think I know someone who’s sure to help us.”

 

* * *

 

“I cannot help you,” said the Multi-Bear.

“I knew I could count on - wait, what?”

“I said I cann-”

“I know what you said,” wailed Mabel pulling at her hair in desperation, “But I don’t get why?  You and Dipper are Babba Bros or whatever! You bonded! You have to help him!”

The Multi-Bear sighed and bent his unique body to be closer to the despairing girl.  “Please understand, I do wish to help Dipper. I do consider him to be my friend. However, as I understand it, the leader of the Manotaurs is unhappy with the changes to their society.  Before the time that you humans refer to as Weirdmageddon, they were a fearsome, proud race of stupid jerks. Now, they are no longer feared as they once we were and are more respected by the other creatures of this land, myself included.  However, Leaderaur does not see it that way. He believes that becoming less scary also makes them less respectable.” The great beast shook most of his heads sadly. “I fear that is why he may have taken your brother. Dipper stood up to him and refused to take on of my heads.”

“Go Dipper!”  Candy and Grenda applauded loudly.

“This meant that, to the Manotaurs, Dipper would never become a man,” continued the Multi-Bear.  “However, Dipper also proved to be crucial in the defeat of Bill Cipher, the being who almost slaughtered the Manotaurs  A threat so great that even their leader barely survived. This, I believe, is the problem that Leaderaur fears. He is desperate to keep the old ways.  They have kept the Manotaurs strong and feared for generations. Now, change is coming and, though he does not think he does, he fears it greatly and worries that it could mean the end of them since he cannot think of a different way of life.”

“Dad always did say that mingling with people too different from us could lead to ruin,” said Pacifica.  When the others stared at her she quickly added: “He was talking about money and class! Not anything else.  And I don’t agree with him anymore anyway!”

“So why can’t you help Dipper?” asked Gideon.  “The Manotaurs must think you’re something special if they take trying to take your heads.”

“Yes, it was frustrating waiting for them to grow back,” muttered the beast.  “But, no, while I can usually handle one Manotaur at once, more would easily conquer me.  And I would have no chance against Leaderaur, he is more dangerous than all of the others combined.  Even against Bill he showed no fear, so I doubt…” He trailed off for a moment, lost in thought until one of his heads snarled loudly and he slapped it repeatedly to quieten it.

“What are you planning?” asked Mabel, hope creeping into her voice.

The Multi-Bear said nothing for a few moments as all of his brains worked as hard as they could.  Then he smiled. “I think that there may be a way I can be of some help to Dipper after all.”  


 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, this is the cave, huh?" asked Pacifica, looking into the darkness.

"That is correct," answered the Multi-Bear, nodding most of his heads. She had noticed that a few seemed more independent than the others.

"In here lies the creature that the Manotaurs fear over everything?" she asked.

"Yes."

"A creature that is so fearsome that even though they talk about Nev...the end of the world and all of the creatures almost killed us, they've refused to ever speak about what lies in this cave?"

"Yes," repeated the Multi-Bear more slowly, wondering where these questions were leading.

"And you want us, four barely teenage girls and a pre-teen boy, to go into this dark, ominous and mysterious cave where there's something that even a race of ultimate macho adrenaline junkies won't talk about, and somehow get it to help us rescue Dipper?"

"Um," said the Multi-Bear, remembering that it had sounded a lot smarter when he said it earlier. "Yes, that is an excellent summary of everything that I have told you in the hours it has taken to arrive here."

"Sound like a plan!" said Mabel. "Let's go!"

"Great job summarising!" said Grenda, giving Pacifica an approving slap on the back.

"Yes, it was very astute," agreed Candy. "Here, let me help you up."

"I don't recall reading anything about the Manotaurs fearing anything in the Journal," muttered Gideon, looking into the darkness. "How'd you come across this information?"

"I have learned much more about the Manotaurs since we were forced to ally during Weirdmageddon. While we are hardly friends, we are no longer the enemies that we once were."

"Sounds familiar," said Mabel as Pacifica and Gideon exchanged glances.

"Why would whatever's in there even help us?" asked Candy "It might just try to eat us!"

"Ah, don't worry," said Mabel with a dismissive wave. "I'm super persuasive. And cute! It won't be able to resist my charms."

"Even I wouldn't go that far," said Gideon hesitantly as even Candy and Grenda looked dubious.

"And if that fails, we can just shrink him!" said Mabel, ignoring her doubters and brandishing Dipper's size-altering flashlight. "And then stuff him in here!" She held up her backpack in her other hand. "Then we'll take him to the Manotaurs and threaten to make him big again and release him if they don't release Dipper. A genius plan with no flaws!"

"Well," began Pacifica, "we've still got to find out how hard it'll be to shrink this thing, whether your bag would hold him even if he is tiny, how long-"

"A genius plan with no flaws!" repeated Mabel. "Who needs Dipper? Well, me, obviously, 'cause he's my bro and I love him. Also our parents, they'd go crazy if anything ever happened. Especially mom. She'd - she'd be super angry." A rare look of fear appeared on the girl's face before she pushed it away. "Actually, loads of people would miss him, so let's go face almost certain death and find a monster!"

"It's what he would have wanted," agreed Candy.

"He'll be so jealous!" laughed Grenda.

"Good luck, children," said the Multi-Bear. "I hope that you succeed and rescue our friend. If any of you survive, please tell Dipper that he is welcome to visit me at any time. Also, there is a group of strange, blond men who will sometimes sing with me and they have already agreed Dipper can join us in song."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Pacifica. "It could be dangerous, we might need you."

"Unfortunately, I am too large to fit through this passage."

"No problem," said Mabel, flicking the switch on the flashlight. "Here you go."

They looked with interest as the bizarre creature slowly began to shrink under the beam of light until it was the size of a normal bear. "Don't worry," said Mabel, "I can change you back anytime too."

"This could prove to be very useful for helping me get through the winter," said the Multi-Bear, considering the world around him in his smaller state. "I could consume fewer fish and berries but still have plenty to survive on…"

"Sorry, this is Dipper's." Mabel put the flashlight back in her sweater. "He said I could only use it in emergencies after I got in trouble for the giant gummy chairs. So let's get this show on the road!"

She strode into the cave, the others pulling out their phones and using the lights to illuminate their journey through the dark.

"Why are you still carrying that thing?" Pacifica asked Gideon quietly as they made their way away from the falling light of the sun, their footfalls echoing in the cave.

Gideon looked at the bouquet in his hands, a few petals fewer than when he had originally purchased it. "Well, I hadn't planned on being delayed like this. I might be selfish and more than a tad ignorant of others feelings at times...but even I know that giving a girl flowers when her brother's missing is just plain wrong." He considered the state of the flowers. "I just hope I get an opportunity before they all fade away," he said sadly.

Pacifica looked at the boy to her side. Being raised as a Northwest had given Pacifica more than her fair share of training in lies and deceit. Recently, she had tried to convert that training into detecting the hints and signs of when others were lying. She had found it hard at times, especially now that people were more honest with her now that she was no longer a billionaire, despite what her father had told her. But, as hard as she tried, she could not sense any trickery from the boy, only regret and...loneliness? She shook her head at the pang of sympathy she felt at that last thought. This was Gideon Gleeful. As fantastic a liar and manipulator as Pacifica had been before, Gideon was a thousand times better. Even Preston Northwest had seemed impressed by the boy on occasion, which Pacifica now knew said more than enough about just how dangerous he could be.

"Look," said Grenda, lifting her phone (a very expensive birthday present from her boyfriend Marius) and shining the light against the wall. "Paintings!"

They gazed at the pictures on the walls, depictions of stick figures and some of the non-human inhabitants of Gravity Falls. They walked as they looked, more and more of the creatures and phenomenon of the valley appearing as they moved deeper into the mountainside.

"Man, Grunkle Ford would love to see these," said Mabel. "I don't even think all of these things shown here were in his journals."

"I don't understand why the Manotaurs would live in the same mountain as their greatest fear," said Candy. "I understand that it is a big mountain, but if I were as scared as these Manotaurs are, I would try to live as far away as possible."

"I have wondered that myself," said the Multi-Bear. "However, as they are too scared to even speak of it, I have never been able to find a suitable answer."

"Maybe these paintings can tell us?" suggested Grenda.

"Ford and Dipper told me a bit of the history of Gravity Falls," said Mabel. "Sometimes I even listened. I think these were made by the original people who lived in the Falls. They left after Bill tried to make them build a portal and it all went to heck. Who knows what happened between then and when Trembley found the place?"

"Well, that piece of history might be lost forever," murmured Gideon, "But I reckon I can at least figure out some of the things that happened before then." Gideon glanced at a picture, an all-too familiar triangle standing above a kneeling stick figure, both surrounded in flame. "Some are pretty easy to figure out." His eyes fell on what appeared to be an upside down flamingo with kaleidoscope crocodiles dancing on its feet. "Others...I might just pretend I never saw."

The minutes stretched into hours as they walked deeper and deeper into the mountain. The lights from their phones showed more and more stories and the occasional nightmare to the group. For a while they moved in near silence as they observed the murals and considered the events that had been detailed on the walls. Gideon, Candy and the Multi-Bear broke the silence occasionally, giving their own interpretations and theories as to what stories were being recorded. After over an hour of this, Mabel decided that they were becoming too educational and began making her own stories, some wild even by Gravity Falls standards.

After a while, Mabel and Grenda began to move ahead slightly, creating their own fantastic tales while Candy and the Multi-Bear fell behind, evaluating and discussing the more likely but still bizarre theories they created.

Between the two groups were Gideon and Pacifica, the boy caught between his desire to learn more about the falls or to listen to the voice of his heart's desire. Pacifica was stuck between deciding which was worse; listening to the nerds or the crazies. She glanced at the boy at her side. _And now I'm stuck next to both. Great._

"I must admit," said Gideon, "It feels good to be with people my own age. All my other friends are much older than me. And ex-cons. So this is a nice change of pace."

Pacifica only grunted in response, his words uncomfortably similar to her own thoughts. Well, except for the ex-cons. That was slightly worrying. She frowned. Actually, with the exception of the people in the cave and Dipper...Pacifica couldn't think of anyone she considered a friend.

She'd had people she'd thought were her friends, who had stuck with her while she'd been cruel and selfish and been rich enough to throw them parties, take them pony riding and buy them all VIP tickets to the best shows and pay for a group shopping spree at the mall. That had all changed after her father had lost their fortune and been forced to sell their family home. When the news had gotten out those same friends had turned their backs on her. Sure, she was still the richest girl in the falls, her family the richest after the McGuckets, and they still had the Mud-Flap Factory and a few other businesses that let them live in their summer home and support a pony - but they still had to make sacrifices. Now they only had a handful of house staff, one gardener, one chauffeur, and bodyguards only on very special occasions. No more private tutors, no more daily shopping trips or limo rides wherever and whenever.

Her first day at public school had been especially hard. Her so-called friends had been quick to turn their back on her, teaching her exactly how she had made so many others feel with their snide comments behind her back and to her face. She could remember that cold emptiness when she had sat her by herself at lunch. But she could also remember how quickly it had lifted when Candy and Grenda, the two people she had treated the worst for longest, had sat next to her, asked her how she was doing on her first day and talked to her as if she had never said or done any of those terrible things to them.

"Whoa," said Grenda as they came to a larger cavern that connected to several other passages, similar to the one they had just walked through. "Now where do we go?"

"This way," said Gideon confidently, making his way to one of the other caverns.

"How do you know this is the right one?" asked Mabel. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You aren't just randomly picking one in a show of fake confidence to bring me encouragement and then use it to get closer to me, are you?"

"Um, no, actually," said Gideon, deflating slightly under the accusation. "When we were making our way here, I noticed that some of the cave paintings seemed different. More crude. And higher. I think that they may have been made by Manotaurs. And looking about at these here passageways, there's one that doesn't have near as many Manotaur style paintings around it. Stands to reason that this must be the passageway that leads to their greatest fear then, am I right?"

"Why didn't you say this while Candy and I were discussing the markings?" asked the Multi-Bear.

"And interrupt my sweet Mabel's magnificent stories and devine voice?" scoffed Gideon. "Now why on earth would I do that?"

"He does make sense, even if he turned creepy at the end," said Candy, earning a half-thankful, half-reproachful look from Gideon.

"Let's go then," said Grenda. "We can use this to test if Gideon really is as smart as Dipper!"

"I'm smarter, actually," muttered the child genius under his breath as they followed him into his selected path.

"Is it just me or are the paintings in this cave also more...colourful?" asked Pacifica as they progressed into the cave, this one large enough to support a Manotaur and even a full-sized Multi-Bear.

"I like them!" said Mabel joyfully as the stick figures and wild creatures became fewer and fewer, replaced by flowers, baby creatures of increasing levels of cuteness and other pretty things.

"Wait," said the Multi-Bear, "look at this one." He was pointing to what was obviously a depiction of Manotaurs, cowering or worshipping another figure painted above them.

"What is that?" asked Candy, straightening her glasses as she peered at the wall.

The Multi-Bear reached down and lifted Grenda from the floor, allowing her to shine the light higher up the wall and reveal the entire mural.

"Wait a minute," said Pacifica, "Is that-"

"Well, well, well," said a deep, loud voice behind them. "What are you all doing in my cave?"

* * *

Stan let out a deep sigh of relief as he gently lowered himself into the bubbling water. "Man, you guys have some tough tests, but you sure know how to relax too. We should hang out more often."

"Awesome!" yelled Glurk, high-fiving another Manotaur as he cradled his boil. "We get to hang out with Stanley Pines, Triangle Killer!"

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

"In your face, math!"

"You other guys are welcome to hang out with us too," added Pubertaur, nodding to Ford and Ghost-Eyes. "You guys have done pretty well for humans. Especially Windy over there."

They turned to face the only female, gasping for breath and aching all over from the trials of that day. She let out a groan and stretched her aching back, trying to avoid looking at the older men and beasts bathing in the warm water but wishing she had a little pool of her own to wash away the pain. _How did Dipper ever manage this?_ she thought, wiping the sweat from her brow. _Gotta remember to thank dad for all his survival training._

"Hey, Windy!" She made the mistake of glancing over as one of the beasts stood up from the water, gagging as she saw more than she had ever wanted to see. "Why don't you join us? The water's great, makes you feel much better and heals your wounds quicker."

"Nope," said Wendy, lifting a hand to block her sight. "I'm good, I'll just sit over here and enjoy the pain and the sweat...build up my manly musk," she muttered.

"Okay!" said Pubertaur with a shrug. "Bit weird even for us, but whatever."

"So this is it?" asked Ford as he settled further into the water, relief coursing through his body, a makeshift scarf around his neck. "After we rest we can finally meet your leader and find my great-nephew?"

"Dude," muttered Ghost-Eyes, "What's with the scarf in the water? Got a battle scar or something?"

Ford turned slightly pink as Stan chuckled and hummed a song, earning a stern glance from his brother. "Forget about the scarf, we need to focus on Dipper. Can we go see him yet?"

"You have passed our tests and Leaderaur will be glad to see so many of you meet the challenge." Chutzpar nodded approvingly. "But you will need some rest before you meet him and face the final challenge. Soak for another five minutes, then you'll be ready."

"Great," said Wendy as a Manotaur tore the towel from one of his brothers and whipped him with it. "Five more minutes of memories I'll need to bleach from my mind."

When the five minutes had passed and the men and beasts had dressed, they made their way to finally meet the leader of the Manotaurs. Even compared to the others of his kind he was fearsome. He was on his throne of stone and bones, towering over the others of his kind even when sitting, his red eyes staring at the group with an expression of cold rage, teeth bared as he considered the group before them, not seeming impressed at the humans before him as the Mantoaurs chanted and drummed sticks and bones against drums and skulls.

"Normally we'd have to offer a sacrifice to get his attention," Chutzpar whispered, "But we lost too many after Weirdmageddon and now we summon him with huge amounts of beef jerky."

"Um, they do know what that's made of, right?" asked Stan as a Manotaur tore open a packet of Real Man Jerky and threw the contents at the fearsome monster's maw before adding the packet to a mound of plastic. "Isn't that kind of cannibaly?"

"Would it be better or worse if they did know what was in it?" asked Wendy.

Stan opened his mouth and then closed it again. "I've no idea. Forget I asked."

The drumming and chanting stopped as Leaderaur stood to his full impressive height and issued a snort at the humans, smoke drifting from his nostrils. "Which one of you defeated the One Eyed Monster?" he growled.

Stan stepped forward. "That would be me, Stanley Pines. Now let my great-nephew go or I'll give you same!" He shook a fist at the beast, not flinching when the creature leaned closer.

Leaderaur considered the aging human for a moment, then stood straighter, speaking to his fellow beasts. "We stand in the presence of the one who slew the deadliest creature that we have ever faced! One who almost slew us all and burned the world in his madness! A true man!"

The Manotaurs cheered and thumped their chests and the walls. Stan scratched his head awkwardly at the praise. Normally, the only people who praised him were family and Soos.

Leaderaur turned back to Stanley Pines. "Your nephew once tried to become a man. He failed." Wendy and Ford both visible bristled at this and Stan raising a challenging eyebrow at a stranger talking about his family like that, but they decided to hold their tongues as bull-man continued speaking. "You saved my people from the storm of madness. You were strong. Your nephew and brother thought that using their brain-magic could defeat the greatest enemy. But you - you ended the war. Not with your brain, but with your fist!" He turned to face the other Manotaurs. "This is what I have been reminding you all! Strength is the only way to survive! We are the strongest of all the creatures! Brawn and not brains saved this world!"

"Actually," said Stan, grinning, "No, it wasn't."

Leaderaur paused in his speech, turning a baleful eye at the man he had just praised.

"He's right," said Ford, a clever grin on his face to match his brother's. "Stanley may have punched Bill out of existence in his mind, but that wouldn't have been possible if we hadn't tricked him - which was all Stanley's plan as well." He laughed. "And besides, muscles mean nothing in the mindscape, Stan's punch was driven by his will, not his body." He tapped his skull, the metal plate ringing. "Mind over matter."

The brothers laughed as the Manotaurs murmured amongst themselves at this revelation. Ghost-Eyes and Wendy both grinned as the Manotaur ruler's entire argument fell through with a simple clarification of what happened almost a year ago.

Leaderaur stood still, his eyes half-closed with a look of puzzled anger on his face. It took the humans a moment to realise that he was busy thinking. Then he opened his eyes fully and looked once more at Stan. "So?" he grunted.

"What do you mean 'so'?" demanded Ghost-Eyes as even the other Manotaurs looked alarmed. "We just proved that your whole argument was redundant! Your entire concept was centred around strength, but now it's been pointed out to you that the individual you were using as the focal point of your argument defeated his foe not through strength, but through deception, clearly something that has nothing to do with muscle! This has rendered your entire point moot. Besides," he added, "your argument was flawed from the start since Mister Pines might be strong for a guy his age, but you dudes are obviously way stronger. It should have been obvious that there was more to it than just punching Bill! And while Ford and Dipper didn't defeat Bill, they've often used their brains to defeat way bigger and tougher dudes than themselves. I mean look at Dipper; he took on that Multi-Bear, a dude that even you guys think is a tough fight, and he's a pretty scrawny kid. Your belief that 'manliness' is the only true measurement of a person's worth is completely flawed. Dipper didn't fail to kill the Multi-Bear; he _choose_ not to do it, after he had already bested him in combat." The ex-con sighed. "Seriously, you guys need to re-evaluate your society if your arguments are this full of holes."

"Oh my god," said Wendy, breaking the silence. "You're actually kind of smart."

"I find your assumption that I didn't have a have an education or possessed any mental merit, which I assume was based upon my appearance, to be insulting," said Ghost-Eyes reproachfully.

Leadereaur slammed his fist into the floor with such force that all of the humans and even some of the Manotaurs bounced. "No more talk!" he snarled. "Strength is the key to victory, not thinking! We are the Manotaurs! We are the strongest!" He pointed a finger at Stan and the others. "I will prove it! There is no plan that can save your nephew! When plans fail you must rely on strength! If you wish for the boy to be returned you must complete our final test!" The beast reached into his own chest, a roar of pain echoing throughout the cavern, the humans recoiling in horror as he pulled out a spear of bone, an organic, green liquid dripping from the handle. He threw the weapon at the feet of the group. "Take this weapon and bring back the head of the Multi-Bear! Only then will your family be returned!" He released his flames from his nostrils again, the humans shielding their eyes from the lights and patting at their clothes, skin and hair where embers had fallen. "We do not need allies! We do not need friends! We are stronger alone!"

"Alright, that is a load of crap right there," snapped Wendy. "Dude, I get the whole manly man thing! I've got three brothers and a dad and they're all manly! I mean, my dad's called Manly Dan for crying out loud! But you know what? Even they wouldn't turn their back on friends or allies! We do survival training every winter and sure, we can survive on our own, but it's so much better if you have someone else out there to help you out!"

Leaderaur frowned at the smallest and thinnest of the humans. He had been told that this one had performed the best at most of the trials, despite their smaller frame. His nostrils flared as he considered this human.

Wendy gestured at the huge bundle of jerky wrappers. "Look at all these! I know how you got them, they were gifts from the gnomes and people and others as thanks for helping them! If you guys hadn't allied during Weirdmageddon, you'd still be scrounging for jerky dropped bytourists or towners you freaked out! Now you can go into town and get barrels full of the stuff!"

"We do love jerky," agreed Beardy as the others nodded in agreement.

"Look," continued Wendy, fuelled primarily by pain and anger, but also from the supportive looks she was getting now that some of the Manotaurs seemed to be listening to her. "You guys no longer scare the townsfolk away, we've helped you out by showing you things like tv and bowling, you guys have helped us if a tree's fallen on someone or if there's a rockslide. How do you think people will react when they hear you've kidnapped a kid! And not just any kid - Dipper! One of the town's heroes!"

She turned to find herself face to face with Leaderaur, staring at her with narrow eyes. She looked into those blood red orbs of hate and took a step closer to the maw that could swallow her whole. "Kidnaping a kid isn't something a man would do," she said. "But a coward would."

The Manotaurs gasped.

The humans flinched.

Leaderaur said nothing, only staring into the green eyes that looked back at him, unflinching and defiant, despite his fearsome mass. "You smell like a woman," he stated and brushed a finger against her face.

Even as gentle as it was for the huge creature, there was still a great amount of muscle behind it and the hair that was stuck to her lip fell away under a mixture of his strength, the day's exertions and the steam from the baths.

"Oh crap," said Stan as the Manotaurs gasped and reacted with outrage.

"You have defiled our sanctuary!" roared Leaderaur, his fists moving with amazing speed for a creature his size, slamming the floor with such force that a massive crack appeared, the humans and Manotaurs side-stepping to avoid falling into the darkness, the fissure large enough for even their leader to fall through. "Seize them!"

Ford reached into his coat for his laser pistol as Stan and Ford also tried to draw their own weapons, but were all stopped as a Manotaur grabbed each of them, pinning their arms to their side.

Wendy managed to grab her axe and brandished it threateningly, only to have one of the beast-men pick her up by the foot, taking her axe from her with his other hand as her world went upside down.

"There will be no final test!" thundered Leaderaur, stomping a hoof that rattled the entire cave and made the crack in the floor widen even further. "For this act of betrayal, you are all banished! You will never return!"

"LIKE HELL WE WON'T!"

"Give us back our great nephew or you'll be sorry!"

"Not cool, dudes!"

"Oh, come on!" snarled Wendy, stuffing her trucker hat into her pocket so it wouldn't be lost. "I passed all your tests, I have as much right to be here as anyone! And give me back my axe!" She sighed. "Honestly, you guys are so much like my bro-" Wendy froze as an idea came to her. "I can't believe I'm this desperate," she sighed. "Hey!  Stans and Ghost-Eyes!" The men paused in their struggles to look at her. She took a deep breath. "I've got an idea. But if you ever tell Dipper I will kill you all!" The men looked at each other, the girl's face telling them that this was no idle threat. "And you'd better not look!" she added as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Better not look at wha-WHOA!" cried Stan, clapping his hand over his eyes as Wendy reached under tank top. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed, closing his eyes shut as Ford and Ghost-Eyes also shut their eyes and tried to turn away.

"Hey, big guy!" Testosteraur glanced down at the struggling female in his grip just as she twisted in his hand. "Have some of this!" snarled Wendy as she brandished her bra in his face.

Testosteraur screamed as he felt a strap slap his cheek, dropping the redhead who twisted as she fell, landing on her feet as the beast ran to a nearby wall and repeatedly slammed his head as hard as he could, screaming: "It touched me! It touched me!"

Wendy dashed between the beast-men's legs until she reached the spear of bone, wrapping one of the straps around the tip and turning the new weapon on the Manotaurs, watching with a sense of satisfaction as they recoiled, dropping the men who landed with varying degrees of dignity. _Scared of anything feminine,_ she thought. _Just like my brothers._

"Now listen up!" she yelled at he terrified beasts. "I have had a goddamn rough day, I've had my hair torn out, I need a shower, that pain hole is still killing my arm and worst of all - my friend's been kidnapped!" Wendy turned to Leaderaur. "Now give him back or I swear I'll ram this down your throat! And give me back my axe!"

Leaderaur snarled at her as the other Manotaurs glanced from their leader to the fearsome female brandishing her symbol of womanhood as a weapon, unsure of what to do. Then their leader raised his fists above his head, ready to smash the female to a pulp as the girl drew her arm back, ready to make good on her threat.

There was a thunderous crash as the one of the walls of the throne room was torn apart, sending dust and rubble and stone flying, the largest slab hitting Leaderaur in the skull and knocking him into the chasm he had made, his black form fading into the darkness as he roared in defiance even as he fell.

The humans and Manotaurs coughed and sputtered as the dust filled their lungs and blocked their vision. As the air cleared, they saw the silhouette of a dark figure step through the hole it had made, several smaller figures jumping of its back as it stepped forward.

"Hey, grunkles and Wendy!" said Mabel jumping for joy as the Multi-Bear also climbed through the new hole and the other girls and Gideon wiped the dust from their clothes. "Look who I found!"

"Oh no," breathed Chutzpar, as the other Manotaurs looked at the being that had smashed into their lair and knocked their greatest warrior into the new chasm, the horror in their eyes surpassing even that shown when Wendy had threatened them with her clothing. "It's too soon! It can't be-"

"Hello, boys," said the Womanotaur, grinning. "Mommy's home."

_Author's Note: Hi all, sorry this chapter took longer to get out than the others - I've been pretty busy looking for a new job, so when I find one it'll give me more time to write! Or I might just waste my time watching Netflix and playing video games like most lazy people. Who knows? This story has also taken longer because it has so many cast members and it's hard to make sure they all get to say or do something, especially when I find some characters easier to write than others. But these are all good lessons for a writer and I don't plan on having so many people in one story again for a while. I've also noticed Multi-Bear's size is a bit inconsistent in the show, actually going from being massive in his first clip to noticeably smaller during his fight with Dipper and then roughly the size of the Manotaurs in the finale. I decided to make him heads and shoulders bigger than a Manotaur just to make him that little bit more threatening. Which raises the question of how he fit in the Shack in the first place, but let's face it - the Shack is practically a TARDIS when it comes to the inside._


	5. Chapter 5

She stood there, grinning as the Manotaurs cowered and shuddered. She was as plump as the Manotaurs were muscular, with a chest that had could have its own gravitational pull, her figure barely covered by a dress that seemed to be made of flowers and plants, a necklace of bright petals around her neck. Her hair was a shade lighter than Leaderaur's, with patches of brown spattered here and there. Her horns were smaller and duller than theirs and she stood a head shorter.

"My babies!" she cried, rushing forward to grab the closest Manotaur and gave him a flurry of kisses and pull his face into her expansive chest as she hugged him tight. "Let me look at you all, did you miss me? I missed you! I missed all of you!" Her victim let out a sob of defeat as she rubbed their cheeks together. "Aw no, don't cry! I'm here now! Now everybody get in a line so I can hug and kiss you all!"

The Manotaurs all gave a mixture of resigned sighs and groans as they did as they were told and were one by one made to endure her consuming displays of love and affection.

"Yeesh," grunted Stan. "I actually feel sorry for the poor guys."

"Mabel!" called Ford, as his great-niece and the others rushed to the older group, Wendy quickly stuffing her bra back under her clothes before anyone (namely Pacifica) could ask any embarrassing questions . "How did you find us? Why aren't you back at the Shack? Who is this-"

"First, I decided to completely ignore you telling me to go home. You should know me better than to be too surprised by that." Wendy and Stan both nodded and grunted words of agreement as Ford gave an accepting shrug. "So instead, I decided to ask Multi-Bear here if he could help us since Dipper told me he knew about the Manotaurs."

"Hello again," said the Multi-Bear, waving at the humans. "You are all looking much better than the last time we saw each other."

Ford blinked up at the strange, polite monster. "Fascinating, I have so many questions for you when this is over. We've never formally met, but Dipper-"

"Science later, exposition now!" snapped Mabel. "Multi-Bear said he couldn't help, but he knew that there was some mysterious creature that the Mantotaurs were terrified of. So we decided to find who that was and kidnap them!"

"Which is ironic as a kidnapping was what caused this in the first place," added Candy.

"But it turns out the thing that scared them most in the world is their mom!" continued Mabel. "How relatable is that?"

"Yeah, your mom's pretty terrifying," agreed Stanley as Ford nodded.

"Turns out she's the real leader of the Manotaurs and that she just takes a break from being their queen every now and then by going to the bottom of the mountain to sleep for a few years! How lucky is she? Anyway, we woke her up a few years early and we told her all about how my brother was taken and she decided to help us. Gideon even gave her some flowers to help get her on our side!"

"'Gave' is a strong word," muttered the boy, looking at the single rose that was all that remained of his apology bouquet.

"So after that we just climbed on her back and she smashed our way here! To you guys! What have you been doing?"

"We've been through a series of gruesome and hazardous trials!" declared Ghost-Eyes. "We endured many painful and life-threatening test that included-"

"Boring!" yelled Grenda. "Dipper already did all that stuff and Mabel told us all about it. If Dipper could do it how hard could it have been for you guys?"

"Actually, pretty hard," said Wendy seriously. "He deserves a lot of credit for going through all that. I'm super impressed with the dude and you all should be too."

"Where is Dipper?" asked Pacifica, looking around. "Did you guys find him?" Is he safe?"

"Well, we had just met the leader-guy," said Stan, scratching his back. "Wendy was probably gonna kick his a-er, butt. His butt. Either that or get herself killed. But before she could do either and demand some answers, Momma Manotaur showed up and knocked him into that pit when she smashed through the wall." He kicked a stone into the chasm. "Good luck asking him anything now."

"Maybe one of the other Manotaurs know where Leaderaur has him prisoner?" suggested Ford.

They all turned to look at the now subdued bull-monsters. Most were still in line, awaiting their turn to experience the fierce show of love. Those that had already been through the ordeal appeared to be in a state of misery, some were even in tears, their brothers patting them sympathetically on the back or shoulders.

"Man, she's really done a number on them," said Ghost-Eyes as they considered the Womanotaur and the effect she had on her family.

"Mom's are scary!" said Grenda as all of the Pines family and Candy nodded. "They know things that no one else knows about you! Just thinking about my mom when she's mad is making me tremble!"

"I don't think that's your mom, sweetie," said Stan as the cave shook and the humans struggled to keep their footing.

They heard a familiar roar and all of the Manotaurs looked up in surprise, the Womantaur pausing as a frown crossed her face. Flames and smoke burst from the tear in the floor, the humans shielding their faces and then jumping aside as a massive black hand burst from the hole and dragged the rest of the body back to the throne room.

"Traitors!" roared Leaderaur, standing to his full height and turning his hateful gaze to the humans and Multi-Bear. "All of you are weak! You defile this cave with your pathetic, insignific-"

"Hello, Lead," said the Womanotaur coolly.

Leaderaur screamed, his entire body flinching at the sound of that voice before he fled to the wall opposite, pushing several Manotaurs out of the way until he had his back pressed against the stone, his breath coming in short, desperate gasps as his eyes darted around the cave, trying to locate the source of his dread. When his sights finally landed on her, he screamed again, the wall cracking as he tried to push himself further into the mountain. "You! Wha-what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"Nice to see you too," said the Womanotaur, dropping the Manotaur she had been holding to her breast, allowing him to breathe again. She walked over to the dark, flame-breathing beast that was over twice her size and desperately trying to avoid her but too scared to run.

"I was sleeping in my cave when I heard these little children and their _sweetly_ voiced friend talking. _'Oh!',_ I thought, _'company! It's been so long! I wonder why they came down here?'"_

The Womanotaur finally reached her prey and narrowed her eyes. "And do you know what they told me?" she asked, her voice as sweet as honey-covered needles.

"I don't get it," said Ghost-Eyes, scratching his head. "I mean, sure she kicked down a wall, but they can all do that! She's smaller and has less muscle, so why is the big guy so scared of her? What can she - OH GOD!" he screamed as the Womanotaur shot one hoof out, catching the larger beast in the groin with the force of a train.

Every woman in the room flinched and every man in the room cried out in empathetic agony, covering their own privates with their hands in an attempt to shield themselves from even the thought of what their fellow male was going through.

"How can she do that to her own child?" gasped Candy, horror in her voice.

"She's not his mom," said Chutzpar, sympathy deep in his voice. "That's her brother."

" _Ooooh,"_ said Wendy and Mabel together.

The Womanotaur glared at the writhing black mass at her feet. She grabbed him by his hooves and pulled his legs apart. Leaderaur screamed again and reached his hands out to stop her but wasn't fast enough to defend himself from the thunderous strikes she assaulted his manhood to with every word. "Kidnapping! Children! How! Could! You! Do! Something! So! Mean! And! Cruel! You! Are! A! Bad! Bad! Manotaur! Naughty!"

"Oh man," heaved Ghost-Eyes as Gideon turned green, "I've been to prison and even I wouldn't put my brothers through that!"

The Womanotaur finally stopped, panting from the exertion. "Now I want you to go collect the poor girl's brother or else! Do you understand?"

Leaderaur coughed, the bloody froth at his mouth catching in his lungs.

"I said, do you understand?" she demanded, stamping an angry hoof.

"I guess that's one way to keep the boys in line," said Wendy. "I wonder if she could give me some pointers on less horrifying ways to manage my brothers?"

"I'm curious about her chest," murmured Ford, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Ew!" said Wendy, taking a step away from him. "Don't be creepy dude, she's not human!"

"What? No, not like that!" snapped Ford, turning red. "I only meant that I wonder if those are udders like a cow or if she has human-"

"Nuh-uh." said Wendy, shaking her head. "Too late, you went there. Creepy thoughts, the science doesn't excuse them. Better not ask anything like that around Dipper," Wendy warned him. "He's awkward enough as it is without having his hero fill his head with weird thoughts."

Leaderaur wiped the blood from his mouth as he struggled to his feet. Leaning on the wall for support, he slowly made his way to his throne, reaching behind it to pull out a sack.

"Here is the boy-child," he whispered, showing the sack to his sister. "I have not hurt him! I only needed to bring him here so that I could show the others that the old ways were still needed! I only wanted to prove that strength meant more than brains!"

"Oh, is that all?" the Womanotaur rolled her eyes, folding her arms and tapping the ground impatiently with her hoof. "Well guess what- I wanted a daughter, but we can't all get what we want, can we?"

"That seems a tad bit harsh," muttered Gideon as every Manotaur in the room winced.

"Wait," said Stan, "has he been here this whole time?"

"Dipper!" Mabel called out to the sack, cupping her hands to the side of her mouth. "It's me! Mabel! Your sister! Shared a womb! We live together! Dipper?"

There was no answer from the sack as everyone in the cave looked at it with a growing sense of concern.

"Uh, he can breathe in there, right?" asked Wendy nervously.

"Uh," said Leaderaur as his sister looked at him with suspicion. "Why don't I just-" He upturned the sack, emptying its contents so that the skeleton of the small dinosaur tumbled to the floor.

"OMG!" cried Grenda. "They turned Dipper into a dinosaur! And then ate him!"

"What the hey?" asked Mabel, "Where's my brother?"

"What are you trying to pull?" demanded Stan as Ford drew his pistol and Wendy reached for an axe that was no longer there.

"Wait!" said Candy as the others rounded on the giant beast. "Look at this!" She moved to the fossils and pushed the bones aside to reveal a page torn from a notepad. "Dear Mano-jerk," she read, straightening her glasses.

"Hah!" laughed Mabel. "Classic Dipper!"

"I don't get it," said one Manotaur as the others shrugged.

"'I have escaped,'" continued Candy. "'If you need help, just come to the Shack and ask for it like a normal person. If you do not need help and have just returned to being the jerk you were before, do not come to the Shack. Stay away from my friends and family. You do not want to mess with us. Sincerely, Dipper the Destructor.'"

The only sound that could be heard in the silence that followed was the crinkling of paper as Candy folded Dipper's note and put it in her pocket.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Pacifica as everyone else looked at each other.

"I went through all that crap and the kid's saved himself?" Stan let out a heavy groan.

"To be fair, we probably should have expected something like this," said Mabel.

"Yeah, it's not like Dipper would just sit and wait for someone to rescue him," said Wendy, finally finding her axe and testing its edge.

"He is an impressively smart kid," agreed Ford. "He has been in far worse situations and pulled through with his ingenuity."

"But where is he?" asked Gideon.

"He could be anywhere," said Wendy. "We've no idea when he escaped, he could be out there in the forest or back at the Shack already."

Mabel laughed. "Wouldn't that be hilarious! We risk our lives, some of us almost die and we bring the sleeping ruler of the Manotaurs out of her years-long slumber early, disrupting their entire society and it turns out he was at the Shack the whole time! Hah! Hahaha - Why isn't anyone else laughing?"

"Aw, sweetie," cooed the Womanotaur gently, patting the girl on her head with a surprising amount of tenderness for a creature of her size and strength. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I'll tell a few of my boys to help you find your brother. That's the least I can do after everything you and your friends have been through." She turned to her children. "Listen up boys! I'm back! I know that you guys are probably super cranky after being so long without mommy - but now I can help you stop being grumpy grumps and start to help you play nice with all the other monsters! I know you boys like to be strong and tough, but I hope you haven't been mean to any of the other beasts just because you're bigger than them!" When several of the Manotaurs looked at each other nervously, she raised a threatening finger at them, making them quail. "I saw that look! If I hear one word from any other creature that you - yes, what is it?" The Womanotaur had stopped her speech as she saw the Multi-Bear raise a paw, the Manotaurs and Leaderaur bracing themselves for the worst as their previously favourite hunting trophy cleared his throats.

"Yes, thank you," said the Multi-Bear, earning an approving look for his politeness. "I would just like to say that this past year your sons have been of great help to myself and the other mystical creatures of the forest. They have used their tremendous strength to rescue others trapped under fallen trees and carry injured individuals to safety, to name just a few of the ways that they have helped us."

"Oh?" asked the Womanotaur as her sons and brother all breathed sighs of relief. "Really?" The Womanotaur seemed to consider this. "That is very good to hear." She gave a long yawn. "Maybe I won't need to punish them as much as I thought," she finished. "Now, you lot!" She pointed to several of her sons. "You are going to help these people find their friend. The rest of you - we are going to clean up!" The Manotaurs selected to help the humans cheered while the others groaned.

"Um," said Leaderaur, raising a hand. "Actually, I'm the biggest and strongest, so maybe I should help the hu-" The humans and monsters all flinched again as the largest monster in the mountain was once again felled by the smallest with a single blow.

"Look at the state of this place!" snapped the Womanotaur, the Manotaurs that were still able to stand avoiding her stern gaze as she stepped on her writhing brother to gain the height needed to address them all. "It's a mess! And the smell! Pituitaur - when was the last time you washed? Go bathe! With sweet flowers!" Pituitaur let out a wail of heart-breaking misery, but hung his head and made his way to the baths. "Don't you give me that! It's for your own good! And as for the rest of you-"

Pacifica frowned at the creatures, the males sobbing as their mother began criticizing and correcting everything she saw, forcing them to stand up straighter and clean themselves and everything around them. "I wonder how they breed?" she said, looking at the one female.

"Ew, Pacifica!" said Grenda. "Why would you think that? Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"No!" said Pacifica angrily. "I mean there's only one woman, she's either their mother or sister, it's a very valid question!"

"I think we had better leave that for another time," said Candy. "We should probably leave. These creatures may have kidnapped Dipper, but now I can only feel pity at their suffering."

"Yeah," agreed Mabel. "I was super angry before, but now…" she trailed off as the Womanotaur began tapping her hoof and shaking her head at the males, making them flinch whenever she turned her gaze towards them. "We should just go. I'm sure they've learned their lesson."

"Let's move, then," said Stan. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can find your brother."

"Don't worry, Mabel," Wendy assured her. "This is Dipper we're talking about. You know better than anyone how smart he is."

"Yeah," sighed Mabel as they were led out of the mountain. "Yeah…"

"Come back soon!" called the Womanotaur, stifling a yawn. "You're all welcome anytime!"

"Sorry about waking your mom up so soon and overthrowing your civilisation," said Mabel.

"That's okay," shrugged Chutzpar. "You were only trying to rescue your brother. Besides," he added, "she won't be awake for long. She's only slept for a few years so she'll only be awake for a few more days before she has to go back to sleep." His shoulders dropped in anguish. "We'll just have to endure it."

"I'm curious about your society," said Ford.

"'Course you are," said Stan under his breath.

"If there is only one female leader, how does your society function? Is she immortal? Or have there been previous Womanotaurs who ruled before her? Is it an inherited role?"

"One Womanotaur rules all Manotaurs," explained Chutzpar miserably.

"Yay!"

"Feminism!"

"You go, girl!"

"Meh," said Wendy with a shrug. "Whatever."

"For most of her rule, the Womanotaur sleeps at the bottom of our mountain and we Manotaurs bask in our freedom," continued Chutzpar. "When her children are born, they are raised by the Womanotaur until the next Womanotaur is ready to lead and bare her own children. If she has no daughter to take over, she will select one of the Manotaurs to go forth and sire the next Womanotaur and, sometimes, a son to help the Womanotaur rule during her slumber. When the new Womanotaur is ready, the old Womanotaur heads deep into the mountain to the Pretty Tomb while any of the old Manotaurs become Offerings that can summon our leaders. Or sometimes we use just them as posts for football. That is our way. Most creatures are too scared of us to approach our mountain, so she can sleep in peace. And if they aren't scared she can just smush them! Or worse…" He and his brothers shuddered.

"Wait a minute," said Pacifica. "You guys were hiding out in the Shack when the world almost ended. Why didn't you try to wake her when it looked like we'd all die?"

"Not worth it," grunted Beardy as the others made noises of confirmation.

"So, I might regret asking this," said Wendy, "But how do you guys...you know - reproduce? You're all related so-"

"Chicks dig us!" said Testosteraur. "'Cause we're manly studs!'"

"Er...okay, you know what, I'll accept that," said Wendy. "Looking back at some of the guys I've dated, I can't really judge anyone for their tastes in men. But what about your mom, I mean what kind of guy would-"

"More than you'd think," said Ghost-Eyes. "Trust me, I was in prison. You get some lonely and weird dudes out there."

"Ew!" said Pacifica as the others thought about what he said and regretted it. "TMI!"

"What are you all talking about?" asked Gideon, frustration in his voice. "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"

"Ask your dad, kid," grunted Stan. "I've already told that story to one kid, don't plan to do it for another."

"My childhood died that day," breathed Mabel, too quiet for anyone to hear.

They finally reached the outside and stared up at the night sky. "It's gotten dark," Wendy said aside to the Stans and passing a look at Mabel. "I really hope Dipper's gotten to safety. The woods aren't safe at night. Especially not the ones in gravity Falls."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Ford quietly, giving her a reassuring pat on the arm. "He's brave and wise beyond his years."

"Yeah," said Stan, glancing at Mabel. "If he can take on those tests at twelve, I'm sure he can survive one night out here."

They looked out towards the Falls, still concerned despite their words.

"So where to now?" asked Grenda.

"It's getting late," said Ford, looking at his watch. "Correction: it is late. We'll take you back to the Shack. We'll need to think, gather some provisions, rest up. And we'll send you children home." He held up a hand to stop the cacophony of complaints from the youngest members of the group. "No," he said firmly. "No, this time you will all be going home. We'll call your parents to come collect you. We have no idea where Dipper is and it's too dark to do anything else without a plan."

"He's right," agreed Wendy, wretchedly. "Even normal woods are too dangerous to travel through at night if you aren't prepared. Look, I've told Dipper that if he ever gets stuck in the forest at night to just make a shelter until morning. There's nothing else we can do."

"She's right," Mabel told the others. "If Wendy told Dipper to do something then he's sure to have listened to her. Which has probably saved his life," she added when Pacifica frowned. Mabel jumped into the arms of Chutzpar. "Let's go home. Carry me like a princess! At least it'll be something nice to end today on."

The Manotaurs were large enough to carry at least two humans each, Wendy hopping up beside Mabel, the Stans sharing one, Gideon and Ghost-Eyes another, and the remaining three teen girls sharing the last.

"I will make my own way home," said the Multi-Bear. "If you require my aid any further do not hesitate to find me. Dipper is my friend and I hope you find him safe and soon. Goodbye."

He made to leave but was shocked to find himself surrounded by the surplus Manotaurs on their knees, clutching at his fur in despair. "Please don't go!" one pleaded.

"We need you - she likes you! You can help keep her calm!"

"Tell her more stories about how nice we've been this year! Please!"

"We'll do anything! All the fish you can eat forever, whenever!"

The Multi-Bear blinked in surprise (which could take a while) at having his former mortal enemies begging him for help. "I would like to help but it is very late and - did you say fish forever?"

The Manotaurs nodded desperately. "Whatever kind you want! A ton of it every day!"

"Perhaps I could stay behind to act as a diplomatic liaison between yourselves and your mother," said the Multi-Bear, making the Manotaurs let out a long breaths of relief.

"I don't know what that last part meant but I'm glad your staying!"

The humans said their goodbyes to the Multi-Bear, thanking him for his help and promised to let him know when they found Dipper. Then the Manotaurs leapt into the sky, carrying the humans high into the air with their mighty bounds.

Gideon, Ghost-Eyes, Candy and Pacifica all yelled with every jump while Ford and Stan just gritted their teeth and Grenda laughed at the journey. Wendy would probably have laughed alongside her if she hadn't been next to an unusually silent Mabel, the younger girl too sad to even enjoy the muscle-bound arms that were carrying her. Wendy reached over and ruffled her hair. "He'll be fine!" Wendy tried to yell over the rushing winds. "He's Dipper!" She gave her a warm smile and only received a half-hearted one in return.

When they landed outside the Shack the humans disembarked, more than one emptying their stomachs on the grass. When that was finished the younger ones pulled out their phones to explain to their families why they were out so late.

Soos and Melody came out to see them, alerted by the sound of the Manotaurs impacts, and were visibly saddened to see that there was only one complete pair of twins.

"We've put all of your stuff in the attic," Melody told Mabel. "It's all ready for you and your brother when we find him."

"Yeah," said Soos, wrapping his arm around Melody. "And with these big dudes helping us, we'll find him in no time! And then we can do that welcome back party for you dudes! I can already hear the music!" He frowned and stuck a finger in his ear to clean it. "Gotta admit though, I thought I'd pick a better track for you dudes!"

"Wait a minute," said Wendy, taking out her axe. "That's bluegrass music! That means there's a-"

There was a rustle from the bushes nearby and the whole group turned just in time to see a creature burst into the clearing. It looked like a sinewy, twisted human in overalls, its dark, matted fur tangled with broken twigs and leaves and small, dead animals. Its glowing eyes flashed dangerously and it bared jagged, broken teeth at the group, shocked to find itself facing such a large group of humans and Manotaurs.

"Kill Billy," hissed Wendy, stepping forward as the Manotaurs cracked their knuckles.

"What's it doing so far from their territory?" asked Ford.

"Its got Dipper's hat!" screamed Mabel, pointing its gnarled claw.

The creature snarled at them as they gasped, Ford pointing his laser directly at its centre of mass as Stan wrapped a protective arm around Mabel, the Manotaurs stepping forward as Wendy shifted her position. There was another rustle from the bushes behind the creature, the humans preparing to face reinforcements as something else dashed out.

Dipper Pines gave a high-pitched battle-cry and tackled the Kill Billy, knocking it to the ground and slamming its face into the earth. "Give me back my hat!" he screamed, picking up a stone in each hand and raining a flurry of blows against the creature's skull. The creature squawked in pain as Dipper refused to relent his attack. It tried to swipe at the boy, finally dropping the hat when the boy cracked a rock against its wrist. "My hat!" The Kill Bill scrambled away as Dipper jumped off, snatching his hat from the ground and placing it firmly back on his head. "Yeah, you better run!" he yelled at the retreating beast, shaking a fist at its back.

Dipper gave a sigh as he wiped the blood from his nose, wincing as he put one shoeless foot on the ground and felt the dozen scratches and cuts all over his body, staining his torn clothes. "Ow," he said, "Everything hurts."

A pair of arms wrapped around him, squeezed the air from his lungs, and lifted him into the air, cracking his sore back as a voice screamed in his ear, making his head hurt.

"DIPPER!" screamed Mabel, as the whole group rushed up to meet the thirteen year-old, each asking him a dozen questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"How did you escape?"

"Easy people, easy," said Ford, gently pulling the crowd back from the flustered teen. "Let him take a breath!" He knelt down beside his great-nephew. "Are you okay Dipper, do you need to rest?"

"I'll get the first aid kit," said Melody rushing back into the Shack.

"I'm fine!" said the boy, wincing as he spoke. "Really! Just a bit bruised! And cut. And really, really sore." He looked around at the crowd, taking in the dust, bruises, tattered clothes and general ragged appearance. "Wait, what happened to you guys?"

"We were looking for you," answered Wendy, putting her axe away. "Dude, seriously, if anyone ever questions your manliness ever again, just let me know and I will deal with them." She put a hand on his shoulder and looked straight in his eyes. "Seriously, never let anyone doubt you."

"Uh," said Dipper, confused by the serious look she was giving him. "Okay?"

"How did you get out of the sack, kid?" asked Stan. "Where have you been all day?"

"Uh, that's kind of a long story," said Dipper, fixing his hat nervously under all of the intense stares he was receiving. Seeing that this clearly wasn't enough to satisfy them, Dipper cleared his throat and began his tale. "Well, see, I had no idea where I was or what had happened at first, I was still dazed after the crash. I figured out I was in a sack since I could remember the time that face-guy stuffed Pacifica and me in one, but I had no idea who'd taken me or where we were going. Then, just as I was put down, an idea popped into my head…"

* * *

"And just when I'd finally banished the Man-Eating Moose's ghost back to wherever he came from, I bumped into that Kill Billy! It looks like he'd lost his hat so that's why he tried to take mine! I've been chasing him for ages! I'm just lucky he was heading this way or I'd probably never have caught up to him if he hadn't been so surprised to see you all!" Dipper took a deep drink from his bottle of water, his wounds finally cleaned with disinfectant and covered with band-aides and wrappings. They were all sitting around the campfire near the Shack, the Manotaurs having grudgingly returned to their home now that the boy had been found, while the rest had gathered around Dipper to listen to his retelling of his day as the children waited for their families to collect them.

"Wow," said Grenda as Dipper finally finished his story. "That was a lot more exciting and interesting than our adventure!"

"Funnier too!" added Candy.

"You did sound pretty cool doing all that," said Pacifica, making Dipper grin.

"That's my bro!" said Mabel, too overjoyed to have her brother back to even comment on the way Pacifica smiled back at him nervously.

They were interrupted by the sound of a car horn at the Shack. "That's my dad," said Candy, jumping to her feet, followed by Pacifica and Grenda who were getting a lift home. "We'd better go now. It is very late and we still have to be ready for the welcome back party tomorrow. We will see you all then."

"It'll be a blast!" yelled Grenda, wrapping her arms around Mabel.

"We'd better get going too," said Ghost-Eyes, nodding to Gideon who had been looking as if he were a second away from nodding off for several minutes now.

"We'll walk you back to the Shack," said Mabel. "I need my beauty sleep - but not as much as Dipper here!"

Her brother chuckled at that and smiled, the thought of a good night's sleep sounding like the perfect end to a rough day. They said a few more goodbyes, some hugs were given and everyone agreed to meet again at the party tomorrow. Dipper stretched and groaned, looking forward to the next day when his family would tell him all about their adventures of the day. That he was willing to wait until morning until he heard their side of the story was proof of how much sleep he needed.

He felt a finger flick the back of his head and he turned to face the culprit, his annoyance fading when he saw who it was. "Nice hat, dork," grinned Wendy. "Glad you didn't let that Kill Billy take a bite."

Dipper chuckled nervously, taking it off his head to look at it. "Yeah, well," he said, "It, uh...it means a lot to me…" he finished lamely, embarrassed that she had seen him defend it so aggressively.

Wendy smirked and flicked the tip of her own hat, giving him a better view of the wink she gave him. "It's cool, dude. I'm actually pretty impressed with how you've handled yourself," she said, making the boy turn red. "So, listen, I see your clothes are a bit torn up and you're a shoe down. One of my brother's is about your size, so how about…"

Pacifica stood at the door to Candy's dad's car and watched them silently as they laughed and joked, Dipper hanging onto the redhead's every word. She gave one, quick, resigned breath through her nose, then jumped into the seat. She was about to close the door when Gideon stepped up and offered her a single rose.

She looked from the flower to the boy, then back again. "What's this?" she asked, then quickly corrected herself. "I mean - thanks. Thanks, but why are you giving me a flower?"

Gideon shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I owe you an apology, Pacifica," said the pre-teen. "I shouldn't have said what I did in the woods. I did it just to frustrate you because I myself was unhappy and, rather than deal with it proper, I chose to say something that I knew would also make you unhappy. And for that, I apologise."

"Isn't that the last flower in Mabel's apology bouquet?" she asked.

Gideon nodded and bit his lip. "Yes, but I should apologise to you first, rather than let what I said settle." The boy glanced over at Mabel, saying her own goodbye to Wendy. "And I reckon a flower just ain't nowhere near enough to apologise for what I've done to her. Besides," he added sadly, "if I'm truly honest, I was just hoping to use it as a bribe to get a dance with her at the party."

Pacifica took the flower and sniffed it, considering the boy. "Apology accepted," she said, receiving a small, thankful smile. "And I'm sorry too. For what I said to you." Pacifica took a deep breath. "Look, I've done some bad things too. I've been mean to people for most of my life and I know how hard it is to change. And how easy it is to fall back into old habits. So if you ever need someone who can understand…" Pacifica shrugged and smiled. "Well, I guess I'm your girl for that." She held out a hand. "Tell you what, you gave me a flower as an apology, so as a thanks and as an apology of my own...I'll dance with you. Once."

Gideon looked at the extended hand, knowing the history of treachery the Northwests had tried to hide for so long. He wondered if this would lead to another one of their betrayals and leave him alone and a laughing stock on the dancefloor. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Deal," he said, shaking the hand and they shared a friendly smile before he closed the door for her and made his way to Ghost-Eyes, who was waiting for him on the motorbike that had been taken to the Shack along with all of the twins' belongings.

"Oooo," said Grenda, waggling her eyebrows at Pacifica, who stared back at her in bewilderment. "Gideon and Pacifica, sitting in a tree!"

Candy peered through the gap in car seats at the front, giggling at a now disgusted Pacifica. "Kay eye ess-"

"SHUT UP!"

Wendy jumped on her bike and waved at her favourite pair of twins. "I'll see you dudes first thing! I'll make sure I bring that stuff for you, Dipper!"

"Aww, is somebody getting gifts from their favourite redhead?" teased Mabel as they waved, knocking her hip into her brother's and making him blush.

"No! It's not like that!" complained Dipper as they made their way to the front door "She's just bringing me some of her brother's spare clothes and maybe some boots! I'm over Wendy! Seriously!"

Stan and Mabel both burst out laughing, clutching their sides and wiping tears from their eyes. Dipper glared at them, struggling to think of a comeback. Ford opened the door for him and smiled at him encouragingly. "Just ignore them, Dipper. I'm proud of what you've accomplished today and I am very glad to see you. And so are they - even if they don't show it the same way."

Dipper grinned as he stepped into the Mystery Shack, knowing that his great-uncle was right, and thrilled to know that (finally!) he was back with his family and his friends, and that tomorrow would bring the conclusion to only the first adventure of their second summer in his favourite, weird little town.

* * *

A _uthor's note: This story was actually going to be very different in my early planning. My original idea was just to have the Womanotaurs be a tribe that were as stereotypically girly as their men are stereotypically macho, until Wendy and Mabel went to get their help in rescuing Dipper and inadvertently led them in an (unintentionally violent) feminist revolution. But that wouldn't have been half as good and would probably have been more political than intended. The concept of a lone Womanotaur leading the males actually came from a reference link on their page of the Gravity Falls Wiki. Of course, the link appears to be in Russian and as of today I can't see any other references to the Womanotaur...so it's more than likely that my idea for her is entirely wrong. She could be an immortal creature the size of a house and as wicked as Bill...but I find it funny this way and hope you all do too. Besides, there will be plenty of angst in the next chapter..._


	6. Chapter 6

“Man!” said Mabel, as she reached the top of the stone steps, “This is way easier now we know there’s stairs!”

“Speak for yourself,” grunted Dipper, as he joined her in the worn jeans, boots and green shirt Wendy had borrowed from her brother.  His wounds still troubled him more than he was willing to admit, but he could walk without a limp and had been adamant that he would join the other members of his family in their return to the Man Cave, 

“Ugh,” groaned Stan as he dragged himself up the final step.  “Why did I ever agree to come back here?”

“Because you love us and want to make sure we’re safe?” suggested Mabel as Ford helped his brother to his feet.

“Yeah, sure kid.  Whatever you say.”

“Are you sure we’ll be welcome?” asked Dipper cautiously as he peered at the Man Cave entrance.  “I did just escape here yesterday.”

“Trust us, bro,” said Mabel, shifting the weight of the backpack on her shoulders.  “If their mom said we’re welcome, we’re definitely welcome. There is no way they’d risk upsetting her.”  

“Mabel’s right, Dipper,” said Ford as he led them into the Manotaur lair.  “I think that, as long as their mother approves of us, the Man Cave may very well be a safest place in all of Gravity Falls.  So behave yourself, Stanley!”

“Hey!” snapped Stan, scratching his armpit with one hand and somewhere else with the other, “I am the paragon decency and politeness and junk!”  But he quickly stopped his scratching, stood that little bit straighter and even popped a mint in his mouth, passing another three to an expectant Mabel who gave one to Dipper and consumed the other two.

They realised they were close when they heard the sounds of misery; moans and groans and sighs of defeat and unconditional surrender.  They turned a corner and found themselves facing a sight they had never thought to see: a Manotaur braiding his brother’s hair. 

It was the end of a chain of hair braiding: what appeared to be the entire population of Manotaurs were one by one taking the time and care to sort out their brother’s hair into neat styles, each one appearing as miserable as the last.  Those that didn’t have hair long enough atop their heads were having the treatment done to their beards, their back hair or moustaches, wherever the hair was long enough. It was obvious that they must all have washed; their hair had been too wild and matted before to even consider doing such a thing.

“Aw!” said Mabel as the other Pines stared.  “They’re adorable!”

“I long for death,” breathed Testosteraur as his brothers nodded in sympathy.

“Uh, greetings,” said Ford, clearing his throat as he approached the humbled monsters.  “Can you direct us towards your mother? We wish to speak with her.”

The Manotaurs all raised their hands and pointed down the chain of depression.  “She’s at the end,” said one.

“Thanks!” said Mabel  “You all look so pretty!” she added, adding salt to the still open wound of their pride.

Following the trail to their mother, Stan, Ford and Dipper all noticed the changes to the Man Cave.  No longer did it smell like a cross between the Corduroy cabin and Dipper’s laundry. There were flowers, petals and plants strewn all across the maze of tunnels to cover the Manotaur’s musk.  The stockpiles of punching bags, foosball tables and gym equipment had now either been removed or covered in cloths that depicted flower patterns or adorable animals or both. There wasn’t a piece of rubble or broken furniture in sight.  Pedestals that held flowers pots and ornaments of animals were evenly spaced throughout.

“What a waste,” sighed Stan before they finally reached the end and saw the Womanotaur, gently organising her brother’s long mane.

“There now,” she said, admiring her work.  She reached for a small, mirror and handed it to her brother.  “Don’t you look pretty?”

Leaderaur stared at the desecration his sister had inflicted on him, his lower lip trembling as he nodded.

The Womanotaur reached up, grabbed her brother by his horns and pulled him down until they were level.  _  “Say it,”  _ she hissed as she pressed their heads together, her threateningly wide eyes less than an inch from his.

“I-” Leaderaur took a deep breath.  “I look pretty,” he managed to say before he broke down into sobs, curling into a ball as his wails echoed throughout the mountain.

“Wow,” said Dipper, staring at the ruined creature.  “I’m all for revenge but even I’m not sure if he deserved this.”

“Oh, hello!” cried the Womanotaur, catching sight of the humans.  “You came back! I’m so happy to see you!” She looked at the youngest member of the family and smiled.  “You must be Dipper! Your many-headed friend told me all about you. I’m so glad you’re okay, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure to punish my brother for what he did.”

“Uh, no, that’s okay,” said Dipper, glancing at Leaderaur and surprised to find himself actually feeling a pang of pity.  “I’m good. Thank you. Really, we just came to make sure that everything was okay. Uh, where is Multi-Bear anyway?”

“Oh, he’s gone out for now,” said the Womanotaur with a shrug of her shoulders.  “He sang some songs for me and when he saw how much I loved them he said he knew some strange little humans who loved to sing and dance and kiss trees and he promised to bring them back so they could all sing for me before I go back to sleep.”  She yawned loudly, stretching well over a minute as the humans waited. “But as you can see, I don’t have much time and I need to get a lot done before I sleep again.” She looked at the boy and smiled. “But I’ll tell him you called and that you’re safe.  If anyone ever gives you trouble just come here and my boys will help you. And if they don’t, just come get me and I’ll make them help you. But look at you - nice, polite, obviously clever, a bit smelly but you can work on that. I bet you’re a hit with the ladies?”

Stan burst out laughing, clutching his side as Mabel snickered and Ford cleared his throat.

“Um,” said Dipper, sweating even more under the creature’s grin, “Well, no - I mean, I’ve tried but-”

“He’s in a bit of a one-sided love triangle at the moment,” said Mabel.  “But I’m planning to sort that out this summer.”

“Mabel!” hissed Dipper  “I am not! We’re just friends!”

“Aw,” said the Womanotaur, “That’s so cute!  I was in love once! Father to my boys and love of my life.”

“Oh,” said Mabel, “that’s beautiful!”

“Until I ate him.  Because he called me fat.”

“Oh,” said Mabel.  “That’s-”

“I’m not fat,” corrected the Womanotaur.  “I’m deliciously plump. But that’s all in the past.  How did you ever escape my brother anyway?”

“That’s actually quite the story,” said Ford, looking at his great-nephew proudly.  “You see, Dipper came up with the impressive idea to - hello?”

The Womanotaur snored loudly, her head dropping onto her chest.

“Great move genius!” snapped Stan.  “You’ve bored her to sleep!”

The Womanotaur woke with a snort and a start, her head shooting up as she looked around the cave, blinking in confusion.  When her eyes landed on the humans, she shook away her tiredness and gave another loud yawn. “Sorry,” she said, scratching her chin.  “I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep you company for long. Too much to do, too little time. A mother’s work is never done!” She glanced down along the line of her sons.  “I’m going to go check on their progress. Lead - you be nice and say sorry to these poor people before they go!” She turned to the humans. “If he ever gives you trouble again just come find me.  I’m sorry I can’t keep you company for longer but be sure to say goodbye before you leave. ”

The humans watched her go, commenting on her sons’ work as she passed and unsure whether her praise or criticisms filled them more with shame.

Leaderaur picked himself up from the cave floor and turned to the human he had kidnapped.  Then he bent his knees in a deep bow until his huge head was level to the young teen. “Please forgive me,” he pleaded.  “I’ll do anything! If you don’t she’ll be even worse next time she wakes! I’m begging you!”

“Uh, okay?” said Dipper, glancing at his family.  “I - I forgive you,” he said more firmly. “But don’t go kidnapping or hurting people!  That’s not cool, man.”

Leaderaur gave a long sigh of relief as he lifted himself into a kneeling position.  “I apologise for my actions,” he said earnestly. “It was wrong of me to take you. But I fear for my people.  You see what my sister does to us,” he said, gesturing towards the solemn line. “If word reaches the other creatures of how she rules us, it will destroy our reputation.  We are among the strongest creatures, we must show them that we are not weak.” He sighed again. “You have no idea what it is like to have a sister who is more fearsome and dangerous than you.”

“Actually,” said Dipper slowly, “I do.”

“Yeah!” said Mabel.  “Waitaminute…”

“Look dude,” said Dipper, “Mabel’s always been stronger than me.  She’s better at physical activity even when she isn’t trying, while I suck no matter how hard I try sometimes.”  He rubbed the back of his neck. “And I get how that makes you uncomfortable, especially when other people point it out all the time and make fun of you for it.”  Stan and Mabel shared a guilty glance as Dipper continued. “And I’m sure Wendy’s brothers can relate too - they’re from a manly family. Two of them are younger than me but they’ve got way more muscle.  And even though they’re strong, tough guys, their sister can still beat them all up and best them at their survival and lumberjack games. But at the same time we still love our sisters and wouldn’t change them.  They mean too much to us. That doesn’t make us weaker, it just means our sisters are really special! Look, you love your sister, right?”

“I would give my life for her,” said Leaderaur instantly.  “If I didn’t, who knows what she’d do to me?”

“Um, I guess that counts.  Look, what I’m trying to say is - sometimes our family can embarrass us and make things hard - but they’re still family.  We just have to live with it sometimes.”

“Yeah,” agreed Stan, “family might drive you nuts but they’ll always mean something to you.”  He put his hands on Dipper and Mabel’s heads and ruffled their hair. “These kids might be a pain in my butt sometimes but they’re still my family.  And you told me last night that I was manly, and I’ve always thought of myself as a pretty macho guy - I mean I’ve got enough chest hair to match some of you guys - but look at me and Mabel.  She might be into the girly stuff and that can get on my nerves sometimes, but I’ll put up with it ‘cause I want to see her happy!” He shrugged as Mabel grinned at him. “Look pal, if a guy as manly as me can handle someone as girly as Mabel for a few months...I reckon that a big guy like you can handle your sister for however long she’s up.  I mean, sure, it might be one heckuva challenge but-”

“Did you say challenge?”  asked Leaderaur, perking up at the word.  “As in a test of my strength?”

“Yes,” said Ford immediately, putting up a hand to stop the others speaking.  “A fierce and mighty challenge! Think about it: smashing boulders with your face and wrestling Multi-Bear might all be impressive, but there are other creatures out there who can do that, few though they are.  But this,” he spread his arms around to the decorations and Manotaur braid-chain, ”how many creatures can endure what you’re doing now?” He stepped forward and looked into Leaderaur’s eyes. “Your people are enduring more hardship than I have ever seen another race go through!  And none are enduring more than you!” He looked up at the creature admiringly. “And, best of all, you are doing it out of your commitment to family! To go through pain to prove that you can is one thing, but to suffer for the sake of your family? That isn’t just admirable or praiseworthy - that is heroic!”  Ford glanced at Stan. “Trust me, I know how heroic that truly is.” 

The humans were silent as the massive beast considered Ford’s words.  “Heroic,” he said slowly as he digested the word. “Yes...some can match or even surpass our strength.  But who else can match us for our dedication to our family?” He stood up and raised his fists above his head.  “We will not just be fearsome or strong! Now we will be better! We will be the heroes of the valley! We will save the other creatures from harm and bask in the glory and thanks!  WE WILL BE CHAMPIONS!”

The Manotaurs in hearing range of his promise cheered and whooped, but were careful not to ruin their braids.

“I don’t think he really got the message we were going for here,” said Mabel as Leaderaur  gave a victorious roar.

“Maybe not, but at least the conclusion’s one we want,” said Dipper.

“Sometimes you just have to accept the result, even if it’s not through the means you wanted,” said Ford.  “It’s usually better than going through the steps correctly and still getting the wrong outcome.”

“He’s right,” said Stan.  “Who cares how it happened or if he actually listened to our Saturday morning cartoon lesson thing?  At least it looks like he won’t be causing us any trouble as long as we know where his sis lives. Yanyhoo, let’s leave them to their sufferings and celebrations.”  

“Pass it on down the line!” roared Leaderaur as the Pines quietly made their way out the way they came.  “We will be heroic! He shall endure and we will do it with pride!”

The Manotaurs all did as they were told, whispering and muttering to each other as the Pines moved through the mountain until they finally found the Womanotaur at the end, holding a clay vessel.

“What’s going on?” she asked the Pines.  “My boys said that my brother’s thrown a fit and rubbed manure on his hide?  He better not get any on my drapes!”

“Uh, no,” said Stan.  “At least, not when we left him.  No, he’s just decided that he and your kids will keep on helping people while you’re asleep and, you know, try to behave themselves.”

The Womanotaur gave a snort.  “We’ll see about that! But Multi-bear has agreed to wake me up for a few minutes every month or so to tell me how things are.  That should keep them in line. And here,” she passed the clay receptacle to Dipper. “This is for you and your friend. It’s water from our healing baths.  It should help clean the wounds I smell and help your friend with any lingering pain from that Pain Hole my boys keep using.” She shook her head. “Silly boys.  See what they get up to when I’m not around?”

“Gee, thanks!” said Dipper, taking it from her and remembering the discomfort that Wendy had been showing when she came by the Shack to give Dipper the clothes and help get everything ready for the party.  “I’ll make sure she gets this today.” 

“About your bro and boys,” said Mabel hesitantly, “I know it can be annoying when you’re the only girl in a house of guys.  Wendy does too. But...your bro and sons have definitely learned their lesson. And they obviously love you, I mean look at what they do to keep you happy.  My family’s the same,” she said motioning towards her brother and great-uncles. “But I don’t think I always realise all the stuff they’re willing to go through for me.  Especially not when it’s Dipper,” she said, earning a surprised blink from her brother. “Maybe, before you go, you should tell them? I mean, I know you tell them you love them, I tell mine that almost every day, but maybe you should also tell them that...you appreciate them and just how much they’re willing to give up to keep you happy?”

The Womanotaur considered the girl before her, no taller than her knee, easily capable of being crushed like an insect and still facing the fiercest monster in the mountain.  She reached out a hand and gently brushed the girl’s hair. “I would have liked a girl like you,” she told her. “Pretty and kind but also wise about family.”

“I am amazing,” agreed Mabel.  “But I ain’t perfect. Still got a few lessons to learn and some of them I learned the hard way.” 

The Womanotaur smiled at that.  “Sometimes that can be the best way.  Helps keeps the lessons fresh. I love my boys and even my brother.  I tell them that every time I go to sleep. But this time I’ll make sure I tell them just how much them matter to me.”

“Great, thank you,” said Mabel, shrugging off her backpack to reveal what she had carried all the way from the Shack.  “And here, I made some for a couple of your sons last year but I thought you might like this one. I spent all morning knitting it.  I only had time for two breakfasts!” She passed the Womanotaur a large knitted sweater, the pattern on the arms and back resembling the petals of different flowers while the front featured a rough approximation of what she had seen in the cave just before she met the beast: a Womanotaur standing above several Manotaurs who were kneeling, bowing or offering gifts to the creature that had birthed and raised them.

“Oh, I love it,” she gasped, donning it immediately.  “It’s so me! Thank you sweetums, I’ll treasure it always!”  She gave one final smile at the girl before raising her hand sadly in farewell.  “Give that water to your pretty redhead friend. It should clear up any lingering pain.  Next time I wake it’ll be for a while so come visit me then.”

“Count on it,” said Mabel and she and her family all said their goodbyes to the mother and her sons before making their way back home.

 

* * *

****

When they finally reached the Shack, the sun had almost set and they were looking forward to the party, the food and the company.  “Girlfriends!” cried Mabel in pleasant surprise as they entered the building, rushing forward to embrace Candy and Grenda in a hug.  “What’re you doing here so soon?”

“We came to help!” explain Genda, nodding to the chairs, tables and snacks that had already been arranged.  “Soos says we’re almost ready!”

“And we were not the only ones who came to help,” added Candy.  “Look!”

She pointed towards the opposite side of the room where Pacifica was holding the ladder for an unsteady Gideon and rolling her eyes as his lack of height impeded his ability to add balloons high up on the wall.  

“Pacifica!” called Mabel, waving to the blonde.  “Over here! It’s Mabel! I’m waving at you across the hall!  We used to be arch-nemiseseses...es! Now we’re more frenemies!  Can you see me? Also, hi Gideon.”

The two former enemies of the Pines family both waved at the over-enthusiastic teen, one with significantly more zeal than the other, while the grunkles went to help Soos set up his DJ stand and speakers.

“Hey, so you all got the idea to come early?” asked Dipper, as the non-adults all met in the middle of what would soon be the dance floor.

“Well, to be honest it was Gideon’s idea,” admitted Pacifica grudgingly as the young boy beamed.  “He stopped over by my place, said that he’d offered to help get things ready as part of his rehabilitation and repentance thing and asked me if I wanted to join him since we’d both been thorns in your family’s sides.”  She nodded to Candy and Grenda. “I texted these two to let them know I’d meet them here so Candy’s dad wouldn’t need to pick me up...and they decided to join in.”

She decided not to mention that the other reason Gideon had asked her to join him was in the hopes that, together, they may find some way of earning the admiration of the Pines twins and help show them just how much their former rivals had changed.  What was left unsaid, even by Pacifica and Gideon themselves, was that both also hoped that they could manage to find some alone time with a twin and knew this would be much easier with someone keeping the other sibling distracted. Unfortunately, Candy and Grenda had ruined this with their helpful attitudes, but Pacifica was still a good enough liar to keep the resentment out of her voice.

“That’s pretty cool of you to come help,” Dipper admitted to the boy.  “But it still doesn’t make up for the times you tried to destroy or take over the Shack.”

“Dipper!” hissed Mabel, giving him a sharp elbow in the ribs.  “Be nice! He was the one who found the tunnel that led to the Womanotaur’s cave and helped us rescue you.  Or at least, we would have if you hadn’t already escaped.”

“No, no,” said Gideon, as Dipper still eyed him suspiciously.  “It’s fine, really. I know Dipper’s only fretting ‘cause he’s concerned for his family.  He has every right to be suspicious, trust has to be earned, not given. But I do aim to do right by you and your family, Dipper.” 

“So how did things go with the Manotaurs anyway?” asked Pacifica, quickly changing the subject in case any of her past crimes were brought up too.  “Everything go okay?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dipper, remembering the healing water he was still carrying.  “Where’s Wendy? I have something to help her arm.”

“She’s helping Melody and Soos’ grandmother with the snacks in the kitchen,” said Candy.

“Great, thanks Candy,” said Dipper as he let Mabel inform the others of their meeting with the Womanotaur and made his way to the kitchen.

His stomach growled at the smell of sausages and cooked chicken as he entered, Abuelita passing some chicken to Waddles as Melody watched the rest of the food cook.  “Hey, smells good,” he said as he stroked the pig’s head. “Where’s Wendy?”

“Right here, dude,” said the redhead as she returned to the kitchen, carrying a stack of paper plates and several bags of plastic knives and forks.  “‘Sup?” How’re the minotaur man-dudes?”

“Yeah, they’re...coping, I guess?”  Dipper shrugged. “But their mom gave me this,” he offered her the vessel.  “It’s healing water. Said it would help your arm.”

Wendy gave a relieved groan and dropped the cutlery on the table.  “Thanks man, you have no idea how much this stings!”

“Yeah I do,” grinned Dipper.  “Here, let me help you,” he said as he found the first aid kit and soaked some wrappings in the healing water and gently applied them to her arm as he told her about their meeting with the Womanotaur.  When he was done she flexed her arm. “Not bad,” commented Wendy as she considered his handiwork. 

“I had a lot of practise last year,” said Dipper.  “I decided to read up on some more first aid stuff before we came back this time.”

“Smart,” agreed Wendy.  “I’ll try to give you some more survival lessons this year if you want?”  When Dipper agreed she rolled down her sleeve and stretched and tested her arm as Mabel came into the kitchen to steal some quick snacks and check on her pig.  “Hey, this stuff really works! Thanks guys! Let me just finish up here and then I’ll meet you in the party.”

“Wendy, you’ve done enough,” said Melody.  “That arm’s been bugging you all day, the others have already agreed to help and we’re way ahead of schedule - just take the rest of today off.”

Wendy brightened considerably.  “You sure? I mean if it’s okay with Soos-”

“It’s fine,” said Melody as Abuelita nodded.  “Take Dipper and Mabel out back until we’re ready.  They shouldn’t need to help prepare their own welcome back party.”

Wendy, Dipper and Mabel all agreed that this was very cool of Melody and made their way out the back, Wendy taking them through the woods as they all spoke of their time apart and how much they had missed each other and how much they planned to enjoy the summer now that they were together again.

“That was nice of Melody to give you some time off,” said Mabel as she walked across a fallen log, Dipper walking beside it and holding her hand to keep her steady.

“Yeah, Melody’s really great,” agreed Wendy and she walked behind the younger girl, moving with far better balance even with her hands behind her head.  “Soos is too! He really excels at the Mister Mystery biz. Plus he pays more than Stan and is way less strict. Actually makes me want to do a decent job, y’know?”  Mabel hopped of the log and Wendy followed suit. “When Stan wasn’t happy he’d just yell and snarl and give some ‘whaddaya think I’m paying you for’ speech. Same kinda thing I get at home.  But Soos?” Wendy shrugged. “This one time I was joking around with the guys when he’d asked me to sort out the stock. Went inside to find out he’d done it all himself.” The twins were watching her now, considering the expression on her face.  “Never said a word to me. Didn’t dock my pay or ask me to do better. Just gave me this really sad look at the end of my shift.” Wendy sighed. “This job really means something to him. It just isn’t right for me to slack off the same way I used to.”

“A new and reformed Wendy Corduroy, huh?” asked Mabel.

Wendy laughed.  “I wouldn’t go that far.  I’m still lazy and take my time coming in and I’ll take any excuse to avoid it.  But at least now I’ll do it without being yelled at first.” She grinned and reached into her pocket.  “Dude, I almost forgot! Meant to show this yesterday but never got a chance.” She sprang ahead of them the revealed a photocopy with a flourish.  “Ta da!” she said as she showed Dipper her report card. “You are now looking at a B+ average student.” 

“Aw, nice!” said Dipper as he took the paper from her and read it.  “Hey, you’ve even got some As here!”

“Yeah, well,” said Wendy spinning on her ankles to face away from them and giving a casual shrug while she secretly grinned at the look on Dipper’s face.  “Of course the Corduroy genes have always helped out in gym. And Dad’s taught us plenty about how to keep cars running- thought it would help us keep mobile during the apocalypse.  And being the lumberjack’s kid means you take in plenty about nature and junk.”

“Why don’t you ever tutor me?” Mabel asked her brother indignantly.

“Because whenever I try you just cover your ears and sing until I leave the room.”

“Yeah, sounds like me.”

“Seriously Mabes, you should give it a shot if you’re ever struggling,” said Wendy.  “Dipper’s actually really good at it. You could probably charge people. But not me if you know what’s good for you,” she added, shaking a fist at Dipper and making them all laugh.  

“So what’s up with you and Pacifica?” Mabel asked her friend.

Wendy winced.  “Picked up on that did you?  ‘Course you did. Sorry Mabes, that’s between us.  I’ll try not to make a thing about it. So yeah, if either of us starts to get too bi...snippy just tell us off.  Neither of us should be getting in the way of your fun.”

“Aw come on!” complained Mabel.  “I don’t get it! I know you had your issues with the Northwests but you’d never even been in the same room until she helped us-”

Wendy paused when she heard the heavy silence and looked back at the twins in concern.  Dipper had a protective arm across his sister’s chest as they gazed into the woods. Dipper had a stern frown of anger and determination while Mabel looked more confused alarmed. Wendy followed their gaze.

“Ah,” she said as they looked into the small clearing and saw the stone effigy that stared back at them with one eye, a hand extended as if asking to be shaken while a top hat rested on its highest point.  “I see you’ve found Bill.”

“Why is he still here?” asked Mabel.

“The town’s talked about moving it,” said Wendy, glaring at the rock corpse.  “We’ve also talked about smashing it, throwing it in the bottomless pit, dropping it into the ocean.  You name it, we’ve talked about doing it. That’s all, just talk.” She moved through the trees and entered the clearing.  “Come on,” she said to the still cautious twins. “He doesn’t bite. He’s dead.” She ran forward and kicked it right in the lifeless eye.  Then she spat exactly where the boot had landed, just for good measure.

Mabel glanced at her brother nervously, but he kept his eye on Wendy and the remains of their greatest enemy.  Then he made his way through the trees too, quickly followed by his sister. “What are those markings?” asked Mabel as the moved closer.  

“Graffiti,” said Wendy as Dipper and Mabel moved to her side and saw that she was right.  Several different artist had branded all sort of comments on the stone, including ‘dorito’, ‘you had it coming’, ‘nice hat’ and much harsher insults and foul language.

“Any of these yours?” asked Dipper.

Wendy shrugged.  “A few. But they don’t last long.  Could be something to do with whatever it’s made of or some Gravity Falls weirdness...but they fade pretty quickly.  That’s the main reason why no one’s ever done something about it. You hear that? Near silence. The occasional bird will drop by or other animal but they don’t stay long, as if there’s something in the air.  Never any insects either. Freaks people out. They’re scared that if we ever do anything too permanent to this thing it could curse them or even bring him back.”

“But he’s dead,” said Mabel.  “We saw Ford wipe him from Stan’s mind.”

“Yeah, and you were still freaked out when you saw this, weren’t you?  So imagine how the town feels. They never saw him go out but know that this thing’s still out here.  And in a town where everybody’s screaming ‘Never Mind All That’, this is one big fat reminder.”

Wendy sat down on the grass and shook her head.  “Listen, a lot of things are different around here.  We’ve got that Officer Mendez I told you about being a decent cop.  Crime rate’s down thanks to her and, I hate to say it, Gideon. People aren’t terrified every time they spot a fairy, Blind Ivan isn’t messing up their brains anymore, the Manotaurs will give us a hand if there’s an accident and we need muscle, the gnomes will chase away any rats or bugs if there’s an infestation, you guys have done a whole lot of good in the short time you were here.”  Dipper sat down beside her but never took his eyes off the statue. Mabel quickly joined him. “But it hasn’t all been good. I’ve spoken to a few other people who aren’t okay with the Never Mind All That Act. Blubs and Durland got a bit zap-happy at first when people just needed somebody to talk to, which is why Professor Passuum was hired. She’s had a session with almost everyone in town but some have found it easier to cope than others.”

Wendy tore some grass out from the ground.  “My own family barely talks about it. Even Dad won’t open up unless he’s had a few.”  Wendy threw the grass at the macabre reminder of the closest any of them had come to death.  “Strongest guy I know and even he’s still scared. Took Tambry and the others months before they’d go out to any abandoned buildings like we used to.  Had to go out during the day at first. Robbie’s a bit less freaked out but he’s literally surrounded by death and has a shotgun in every room to keep the zombies at bay.  Who knows how other people in town are coping?”

“Maybe this isn’t the best time to talk about this,” said Dipper suddenly.  “Or place.”

Wendy looked at him curiously, taking in the nervous but also firm look he was giving her, then noticed the way Mabel was uncomfortably plucking at the neck of her sweater and staring at the statue.  “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she said, making a mental note to talk to Dipper about this later when they were alone. “Sorry guys.” 

“I still can’t believe they’ve kept this,” said Mabel, shaking her head as they all got to their feet.

“Well, I guess another reason we’ve kept it is that some people like to think of it as an unofficial memorial,” said Wendy, brushing at her jeans.

“Memorial?” asked Mabel, turning her head to the side quizzically.

“Uh, Wendy?” asked Dipper, alarm creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, dude,” said Wendy as Dipper felt his heart go faster.  “For all the -”

“Wendy! Don’t-” he ran to her, desperate to stop her from saying-

“-people who died during Weirdmageddon.”

Dipper felt the air leave his lungs as he desperately clutched at her shirt, too late to stop her as she looked down in shock at the look on his face.

“Pe-people died?” 

Dipper clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the moment he had dreaded for so long.  Then he faced his sister.

She was paler than he had ever seen her, her eyes wide and obviously on the edge of tears.  Then she met his eye. “You knew,” she said, horror and accusation in her voice.

“Mabel, I’m so sorry” he whispered, unable to deny it as Wendy looked between them anxiously.

“Mabel?  What’s wrong?”

“You knew!” she said again, pointing an accusing finger at him.  “All this time you didn’t want to talk about Weirdmageddon! I thought it was because you were scared-”

“I was scared!”

“- and it was because you didn’t want me to know what I’d done!”

“It wasn’t you, it was Bill!”

“How many?” She demanded.  “Tell me how many people!”

Dipper’s arms dropped to his side in defeat as the moment he had been preparing for for almost a year finally hit him and he found he still wasn’t ready.  He glanced at the ground as he took a deep breath. Then he looked into her eyes. “Fifteen,” he said, more miserable than Wendy had ever heard him.

Mabel didn’t seem to react at first and he briefly wondered if it had been too much for her to process.  Fifteen people. Fifteen lives gone in fear and chaos. How many of those had families? Then she gagged as her body caught up with her mind and forced her to retch at the foot of the statue.

“Mabel!”

“What is going on?” demanded Wendy as Dipper rushed to his sister.

Mabel retched again and again until her stomach was empty, still heaving as Dipper rubbed back.  “Mabel,” he whispered when the heaving had finally stopped. “Let’s go back to the party and-”

“Party?” gasped Mabel, raising her head as she suddenly remembered the crowd of people who would be there soon, ready for greet her and laugh and dance.  A welcome back party. For her. After everything she’d done.

“They’re throwing  _ me  _ a party?  After all those people  _ died _ ?”

“It wasn’t your fault!” wailed Dipper.

_ “Liar!” _  She pushed him hard and he stumbled back, his foot screaming at him for his sudden, unbalanced movements as he fell.

“Dipper!” Wendy knelt beside his injured foot as he gritted his teeth in pain.

“I’m fine” he hissed through clenched teeth as he reached for something to help lift himself up from the ground.  When his hand touched something hard and cold he looked up to see he was holding a stone finger, the one eye staring at him.  He let go faster than if it had burned him, wiping his hand on his shirt as Wendy reached under his arms and lifted him to an unsteady foot.  He glanced around the clearing. “Where’s Mabel?”

Mabel ran and ran, not even hearing her friend and brother call after her as she wiped the tears from her eyes and made for the Shack, branches scratching at her clothing and face.  

She charged at the doors with a shoulder, ignoring the pain as they swung open wide and looked at the startled faces of the people she had betrayed for one selfish wish.

“Mabel!” cried Stan, dropping the decorations he was holding as he rushed to help her, the alarm in his voice causing the others to do the same and summoning Melody and Abuelita from the kitchen.  “What’s the matter? Where’s Dipper?”

Mabel let out a painful sob as he reached her, checking her face for wounds as she heaved and gasped.  She reached up and held his face as he fretted over her, thinking of all of the memories had lost when he had sacrificed himself.  How many years were gone that no one had been there to witness and remind him of? How many days and moments as a child or teen were gone now that he’d never thought to record them?  And all of because of her.

“Mabel, sweetie,” said Stan, his voice catching as he saw the despair on her face.  “You’re scaring me. Where’s Dipper? Tell me what’s wrong.”

She pushed herself away from him as she turned to others and just saw more of the crimes she had committed on their faces.  Ford - turned to gold and tortured, Soos - roaming the wastes hungry and afraid, Abuelita - turned into a chair for a monster's amusement, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica - saw their families turned to stone and left to wonder if they’d ever see them again or survive the night.

“What’s wrong Mabel?”

“Tell us!”

“We can help!”

“We’re here for you-”

“STOP BEING SO GODDAMN NICE TO ME!” she screamed at them, finding the nearest table and pushing it over with a shriek of grief, scattering the food and plates across the floor.  “IT’S MY FAULT! I’M THE ONE WHO MADE THE DEAL WITH BILL! I LET HIM INTO OUR WORLD!” She found a banner and tore it apart with her bare hands, the words ‘welcome back’ like poison in her eyes.  She fell to her knees and cried as Ford and Stan rushed to her side and the others stared. “It was me,” she gasped between sobs. “Everything he did to you and your families was because of me. People died because of me,” she whispered as Stan and Ford looked at each other.

“People died because of Bill,” said a voice and they all turned to see Dipper in Wendy’s arms, his determined expression in contrast to Wendy’s look of shock.  She gently lowered him until he could stand and he moved over to his sister, wincing and limping as he stepped.

He reached his sister and wrapped his arms around her.  “I should have told you,” he told her. “I shouldn’t have kept it a secret and I’m sorry.”

“It’s not Dipper’s fault,” said Stan.  He put hand on her shaking shoulders and wiped his nose.  “Ford and I knew. We asked Dipper to keep it from you. He wanted you to know but we thought it’d be best to do it when we were all together.  As a family.”

“We should have known better,” agreed Ford gently.  “Keeping this from you was wrong. Dipper doesn’t deserve any blame.  Please don’t be angry at him, Mabel.”

Mabel wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her brother, her eyes falling on his injured foot.  “All I ever do is hurt you!” she wailed. “You always do everything for me! I just take and take and I just expect that you’ll give it.  I’m a terrible sister,” she said. “You should have taken Ford’s offer! At least then you’d never have to be near me!”

“No,” said Dipper firmly, as tears ran down his cheeks.  “You’re my sister Mabel. I love you. I need you. Before we came here you were my only friend!  Mabel, you’ve given me so much more than anyone ever has, of course I’ll try to make you happy!”

When she let out another sob, Stan wrapped his arms around her and Ford gently stroked her head to try and comfort her.  Dipper turned to face the rest of the room who were still staring at the agonised teen.

“Bill tricked my sister into letting him into our world,” he confirmed to them.  “Bill possessed someone we knew while she was upset and promised to help her if she gave him what he needed.  She didn’t know it was Bill or what it was she was handing over! She didn’t know what he’d do. Bill tricked her and then smashed his way into our universe.”  Dipper angrily wiped at the tears in his eyes. “She wanted to tell you. But we said wait. When I found out that people had died I told my grunkles and we decided to wait before we told Mabel.”  He caught sight of Wendy’s frown and didn’t hesitate. “That’s our fault.” He moved closer and put a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “So if you want to blame someone, blame us.”

“Stop it!” snapped Mabel, breaking away from her family.  “Just stop it, Dipper! You do too much for me! I’m selfish and you can’t keep taking the punishment for what I’ve done.”  She wiped her face and looked at the people she thought of as her friends. “People died! So what if I was tricked? That doesn’t make it better!  They’re still gone and whether I meant it or not, that’s still  _ my  _ fault.  Because I was selfish!”

She braced herself for anything they would say to her, insults or threats or even violence, she‘d take it all because she couldn’t argue that she didn’t deserve it.

There was a moment of silence as the others tried to take in everything that had happened and considered how to respond to the situation none of them had been expecting.

“I already knew,” said a small voice and they turned in surprise to see Gideon, his eyes cast down in guilt.  He looked up to meet Mabel’s eye. “I already knew, Mabel. Bill told me. And you ain’t got nothing to be ashamed of.”  He sighed. “If anyone here’s a guilty party it’s me. You were tricked by Bill. I wasn’t. I took part of my own free will.  Maybe I didn’t know how bad it’d be...but that ain’t good enough. I chose to be his Sherriff and rustle up any survivors. And that was mainly out of fear, but mainly just isn’t a good enough excuse for all the wrong I did.  And I was a bad egg even before all that...but I do believe that people can change and that forgiveness, however hard it is or how long it takes, is still a road worth taking.”

He looked at the teen.  “I know it will be hard for me and for you to feel like we’ve finally earned the right to be happy after all the trouble we caused, I know it might take years, or it might never happen…” The boy swallowed.  “But I still plan on doing the best I can to prove that I’ve changed. You and your brother gave me that opportunity last year when I’d done all those things and he still asked me to help save you. And maybe he only offered that to me because he was desperate and he didn’t really mean it,” said the boy sadly as Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  “But that don’t mean I don’t still appreciate it.”

Gideon stepped forward until he was in front of her.  “You did something bad and you need to live with that.  I get that. But you were deceived while Bill just...didn’t tell me everything.  That means what I did was so much worse. And you’ve tried to help people be happy.  Even now all I think about is how making people happy can make me happy. I don’t deserve to be treated the way you’ve treated me.  But I can’t ever blame you Mabel. ‘Cause you’re still better than I’ll ever be.” Gideon cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t be here.  I ain’t really your friend. I’ll leave if you want me to. And I’ll never blame you - you’ve already done more for me than I deserve.”  He held out a hand to the teen girl. “Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it. No hard feelings.” 

Mabel stared at the pre-teen in front of her and was surprised to see that there was a slight wetness in his eyes and that, despite herself, she believed every word that he had just said.

She stepped forward and pushed his hand aside as she wrapped her arms around the startled boy.  “I forgive you Gideon,” she whispered as she felt him hesitantly return the hug. “And please don’t turn this into a big deal.”

“I won’t,” he whispered back and was surprised to find that he meant it.

“And you don’t have to kiss Dipper.”

“I  _ really  _ appreciate that.”

“Mabel,” said Grenda as softly as she could as Candy removed her glasses to wipe her eyes., “You were kind to Candy and me from the first time you met us.  You didn’t make fun of my lizard or Candy’s fork. No one else has ever been so nice to us. You’re the only person apart from Candy, Mom and Dad and Marius who’s called me beautiful.  You’re the sister I never wanted!”

“Grenda is right,” said Candy as Pacifica scratched her head and looked for her jacket.  “We are your people and always will be. Sisters before hot misters! Sisters even before evil triangle demons!”  They ran and wrapped their arms around her, forcing Gideon to shift his position to find room to breathe.

“Look, Mabel,” said Soos, lifting the eyepatch to give her a better look at the sincerity in his eyes.  “I get that Bill tricked you and that you feel bad and junk. But you can’t blame yourself when bad people trick you or hurt others.  For years I felt bad because of how my dad treated me - like it was my fault. But you and Dipper taught me that I had a family all along in you guys and Mister Pines!  I ain’t gonna be like my dad and abandon my family. Especially not when they need us like you do.” Abuelita smiled at him proudly and Melody slipped her hand into his, kissing him on the cheek.  “You’re always welcome here Mabel. This is your home as far as I’m concerned. And I own the place, so that’s really good for you!”

“Listen,” said Wendy,  “I love you Mabel, but if Bill was smart enough to trick guys like Dipper, Gideon and Ford, then that just shows how dangerous he could be.  You can’t feel guilty for being the victim. That’s what the bad guys want. And you think you’re selfish? I once hotwired a cop car, stole their uniforms and then went joy riding!  I can’t really call you out for that! And besides,” she added, glancing at Dipper guiltily, “I’ve seen what you and your brother have done for each other. You’re a way better sister than I am.”

Pacifica cleared her throat, feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable with all of the attention it brought her.  “Here,” she said, showing a golden crown to her a puzzled Mabel. “This is the party crown from the day we met,” she explained, wiping at the fake gold body.  “I cheated that day Mabel. I bribed and threatened to get people to clap for me, you got them to cheer just by being yourself.” Pacifica gazed at her reflection in the gold.  “I was cruel to you and your friends, I insulted you and your family every chance I could. But you still tried to be my friend, even when I just pushed you away. And you were, Mabel.  You were my first real friend. Even when I didn’t deserve any.” Pacifica looked up from the crown. “I come from a long line of terrible people Mabel...and you aren’t one. You’re far from perfect.  Maybe you can be self-centred and pushy and sometimes you put your needs before others. But so did I. Sometimes I still do. And you still thought there was more to me than just the bad parts.” Pacifica placed the crown on Mabel’s head.  “I like to think you were right about that, Mabel. But I  _ know  _ that there’s more to you than just the bad parts.”

Ford placed a gentle hand on Mabel’s head, careful not to disturb the crown as her friends released her from the hug.  “Mabel,” he said softly, “Do you hate me?”

“What?” she asked, shocked by the seriousness in his tone.  “Of course not! Why would you even ask that?”

“Because Bill tricked me first.” said Ford sadly.  “I was older than you and yet he still tricked me. If I had never read the incantation that summoned him in the first place, none of this would ever of happened.  And even before that, I could have been a much better person. A better friend to Fiddleford. A better brother to Stanley. You have been better to your friends and family than I was to mine, you were tricked at a younger age than I was and my actions were far more significant in leading to Bill’s attack.  But despite all that, you still love me. Even Stanley, the person I have wronged the most, still loves me.” Ford wiped the tears from her eyes even as they were replaced by fresh ones. “So how on earth could you ever think these incredible people could ever hate you if they can still find room in their hearts to forgive me after everything I’m responsible for?”

“Yeah, Poindexter’s right,” said Stanley, punching his brother hard on the shoulder.  “If we can put up with him and all the trouble he’s caused with that big head of his then there’s no way we couldn’t forgive you for any mistakes you’ve made.” 

Mabel managed a small smile at that and even a fleeting laugh, Stan grinning at catching even a glimpse of her normal cheerfulness return.  She looked around the room again at all of the faces belonging to her friends and family, some belonging to both. “Thanks guys,” she said quietly.  “Really. But people were still hurt and - and worse. I need to confess to the town. Let them know it's my fault and-”

“No,” said Wendy so forcibly it startled her.  “No Mabel, I don’t think you should.” Wendy removed her hat and ran her fingers through her hair.  “As much as I hate the Act, people have finally started to move on. They think the person responsible for Weirdmageddon is dead.  That gives them closure. You’d be reopening old wounds if you told them the truth.”

“But-” began Mabel, her voice anxiously rising again.

“I know it’s going to be hard for you to hear right now but telling them could be bad for them,” continued Wendy, the guilt apparent in her voice.  “I’m not happy about this Mabel - I’m not - but at least this way they think someone's paid the price. I know the guilt will cling to you but you wanted to be selfless?  This might just be a start. Suffer in silence to save others pain.” She looked at her friend miserably as she replaced her cap. “I’m sorry Mabel. I don’t want this for you but too many people might get hurt otherwise.  I swear I’ll help you anyway I can...but this is bigger than you.”

“No way,” said Stan, glaring at Wendy as Ford shook his head at her angrily.  “The poor kid’s been through enough, if she wants to confess, just let her do it!  You want her to just carry around the guilt?”

“And how will the town react, huh?” challenged Wendy.  “Do you honestly think they’ll all be as forgiving as us?  Do you think they’ll want to help her? People are still scared and hurt - you think they’ll want to be anywhere near Mabel if they knew what she did?”

“It was Bill, not her!” snarled Stan.  “And even if they do blame her, who cares?  To hell with what they think! We don’t need them and Mabel’s got us - if they can’t get over it then that’s their problem!”

Mabel cradled her head as Ford joined his brother, Wendy standing defiant even as they both confronted her, giving back as good as she got.

Dipper called out but his voice was drowned out by the others yelling.  He tried again, louder, and got the same result. Stan and Ford were both red now and Wendy was outright yelling to be heard over the two men.  He watched as Mabel pressed her hands harder and harder against her ears to stop the sound of voices raised in anger. Soos, Candy and Pacifica were in front of the brothers, begging them to calm down, as Grenda, Gideon, Melody and Abuelita were trying to urge to an unwavering Wendy to lower her voice.  

They all stopped when they heard the crash of breaking glass

Dipper drew back his arm again and threw a plate at the wall, its pieces joining the shattered remain of the glass cup.  He turned to face the stares and cleared his throat. “We’ll let Mabel decide,” he said quietly. “This is Mabel’s choice, we can’t make it for her again,” he told his great-uncles.  “And we will all support her and her decision.” He looked at Wendy. “Whatever it is.” He turned to Mabel as she slowly took her hands away from her ears. “We love you Mabel. We can’t make this choice for you but we’ll all help you, whatever you want to do.  Anyone who isn’t willing to respect your choice shouldn’t be arguing over you in the first place.” The Stans and even Wendy all looked away guiltily. “I’m your brother Mabel. I’m with you no matter what.”

Mabel bit her lip as she thought about how badly she wanted to tell the town what she had done, how would they react, what if she never told them, could she live with the guilt, so many questions, each one hurt so, so much.

They waited in silence for several minutes, no sound louder than a cough was made by anyone as they let the teen think about what could be the biggest decision in her entire life.

“Don’t tell them,” she said eventually, as she felt her heart throb in misery.  “I can’t risk hurting them again. I’ll just have to live with what I’ve done.”

“You won’t be alone,” promised Ford, placing one hand on her shoulder.

“‘Cause you’ve got us,” said Stanley, putting his hand on her other shoulder.  “Whether you want us or not.”

“You’ve got all of us,” said Soos as the others all nodded and said words of agreement.

“I’ll call off the party if you want?” asked Wendy gently.  When Mabel gave a small nod Wendy reached forward and ruffled her hair gently and smiled.  “That’s my girl. Don’t worry, if anyone asks why, we can just scream Never Mind All That and give them a taste of their own medicine!”  Wendy reached into her pocket and walked away from the group as she scrolled through her contacts. “About time some good came out of the damn thing,” she muttered under her breath, her voice still tinged with guilt and regret.

Mabel nodded and whispered her thanks to the others as they all offered their support and told her of the many ways they’d found to cope in the aftermath of Bill’s attack, each one making it clear that they did not blame her for any of it.

She wiped her nose and faced her brother.  “Thank you Dipper. You’ve no idea how much I appreciate you and everything you do for me.”

Dipper shrugged his shoulders.  Then he spread his arms wide. “Awkward sibling hug?” he offered.

Mabel smiled again, even as she felt the tears well up for what felt like the hundredth time.  “Actually, I think I might need a consoling sibling hug,” she said as she walked into his arms.

Dipper squeezed her tight and then rubbed her back reassuringly.  “Pat, pat,” he whispered as he felt her body tremble with every sob. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel watched the town and its people, going about their daily lives as they drove by.  A man walking his dog. A woman taking a selfie with the former boy band member who had been rummaging for scraps in her trash.  A man arguing with a woodpecker in a cafe window. All perfectly normal for Gravity Falls. She pressed her head against the window and felt the tiredness cling to her.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had been up this early, definitely never in Gravity Falls. Not that it made much difference. She had tossed and turned throughout the night, keeping Dipper and Waddles awake until the wee hours.  Only she had still been awake when Stan had quietly come to get her, letting them get some much needed rest.

She turned to her great-uncle.  “I’m sorry for all those memories you lost, Stan,” she told him again.  

“I don’t blame you,” said Stan, answering her kindly for the who-knows-how-manyth time that morning.  

“But if it wasn’t for me-” she began again before Stan cut her off.

“I’d do it again,” he told her gently.  “So would Ford and Dipper. We moan and grumble about all the hard work we do for each other and then we’ll do even more.  If you ever have kids you’ll learn just how much you’d be willing to give up for them. You’d do the same for us. That’s what family’s all about.”

Mabel bit her lip, thinking again of everything he’d done for her, that Dipper had done for her, so many things all for her and what had she done for them?  “I’m sorry,” she whispered again, feelling the tears build up.

Stan sighed heavily, feeling even older than he was in that moment as he looked at the girl staring up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, begging his forgiveness.  He slowed the car down, gently easing it into a nearby parking space where he cut the engine and turned to face her fully.

“Mabel - sweetie,” he said, unbuckling his seatbelt to face her better.  “Listen to me very carefully. I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life.  There are some memories that can stay with you, doesn’t matter how long ago it was. And I want this to be one.”  He took her by the hands. “I forgive you Mabel. For every wrong you’ve done to me or anyone else. For everything you think you’ve done, doesn’t matter who’s blaming you for what, even if it’s only you blaming yourself and the whole world telling you not to.  Even if the whole damn world turns against you, I want you to remember that right now, I forgive you. And not just for everything you’ve done, but for everything you will do.” Her let go of her hands to wipe at her face. “Mabel, before you and Dipper came back...I met this girl - this woman - who was so much like you.  And she told me that there was someone very important to her who she lost right after they had a fight. And she was still tore up about that years later, even though her whole family had told her he would have forgiven her if he could. I don’t want that to be you Mabel. I want you to remember that, whatever happens, that no matter how many times we fight, it will always end in me forgiving you.  Just like I know you’d always forgive me in the end.”

Stan looked into the distance, thinking back on one of the most important days of his life.  “I remember when you and Dipper were born, I wouldn’t even let your Grandpa hold either of you, I looked at you two and I was so happy, happier than I’d been in years.  Dipper looked so small and fragile; I was scared I’d break him if I moved too much. But you, Mabel - you were glowing. Babies don’t smile when they’re born but your eyes were so bright I could tell that you were just happy to be there and experiencing it.  Most babies when they’re born it’s like they’re looking at the world and either thinking why did I ever leave my cosy warm place for this dump, or they’re too amazed by everything to really take it all in. But not you, Mabel. When I held you, you looked around the room and at me with this spark in your eye!  It’s like you were saying ‘Hello world! I’m Mabel Pines! I’m gonna light up your day!’” Stan smiled at her, a broad, warm grin. “And you did! You showed them all! Your Mom, your Dad, Dipper and your friends, you’ve made them them all so happy. And me. You’re the most important person in the world to me, pumpkin.  Even more than my own brother. You trusted me when no one else did, not even Dipper or Soos. I can’t blame them for not trusting me, I wouldn’t either after all the crap I’ve done. But you still trusted me. And that, Mabel, is why I’m always gonna say I forgive you. ‘Cause you’ve earned it. Ain’t a doubt in my mind.”

She looked up at him as he grinned down at her with devotion and veneration in his eyes.  She sniffed and wiped her nose. “I love you too, Grunkle Stan.”

Stan cleared his throat and put his seatbelt back on.  “You, er, won’t tell Dipper or Ford about what I said, will ya?” he asked nervously.  “I mean, your brother’s got enough issues without hearing I’ve got a favourite, and Ford wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if he found out I told you.”  

“I think Dipper already knows,” said Mabel, thinking of her beloved brother and his many insecurities, feeling a tinge of guilt at the times she and Stan had teased him throughout last summer.  “But I don’t think it bothers him as much now,” she added, thinking of the way that Mom and Ford could spend hours listening to him talk about subjects that would bore their Dad and Stan to tears, of the way he could make Wendy laugh harder than even Mabel could, the way Pacifica would defend him if she felt anyone’s teasing went too far.

“Yeah well, thinking something’s true is different from hearing that it is,” said Stan, remembering his father.  “You promise you won’t tell him?”

“That depends,” said Mabel slowly.

“Depends on what?” asked Stan suspiciously.

“On how many ice creams you think keeping a secret like that’s worth.”

Stan laughed and slapped the wheel.  “That’s my girl!” he cried proudly as he started the engine again and they continued their journey in a silence that felt much lighter to them both.

They arrived a few minutes later, Stan leading Mabel up the ramp that led to small, white cottage before knocking on the door.  It was only a few seconds before a woman in a wheelchair with a long, dark hair opened the door and smiled at them.

“Hello, Stanley,” she greeted them, rolling her chair back to give them access.  “Please, come in.”

“Thanks, Prof,” said Stan, Mabel noticing that he took care to wipe his shoes before stepping into her home.

“I normally try to book appointments well in advance,” the Professor told Mabel as she led them through to another room,  “But I’ve been known to make exceptions when I feel it’s important. I pride myself on my time-keeping, but sometimes things just don't go the way they should.  Here we are,” she held the door open for Mabel as she stepped into a room with books aligning the walls and several comfortable chairs. “Now, Stanley, if you could please wait out here and fill in these forms.  I won’t charge you anything for today or even the rest of the week if Mabel chooses to meet again. But I’m afraid I can’t do any more than that without being unfair to the others who need me.”

“Sure thing, Prof,” said Stanley, taking the papers and pen he had been offered.  “I brought a few magazines too, so you just stay as long as you feel like, Mabel. You want to leave just let me know, doesn’t matter if it’s five minutes or for a few hours, I’m here for you.”

Mabel jumped into a large bean bag chair, feeling herself sink into it as Professor Passuum rolled into a position to see face her.

“Hello, Mabel,” she smiled.  “I’m Professor Jennifer Passuum.  It is very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.  Wendy’s told me you’ve helped a lot of people.  I like your house.”

“Thank you,” said Passuum courteously.  “I like to keep it warm and welcoming for most of my clients.  I believe that we should try to keep things open Mabel, that this is the key to our discussions and will allow me to help you.  I want you to know that everything that’s said here stays just between us unless you want to talk to someone else about it. You have every right to do so.” The Professor raised her hand to the pair of glasses that had been resting atop her hair, lowering them until they rested on her nose.  “Of course, that should go both ways. I can’t expect you to be honest and open with me if I won’t do the same for you, can I?”

She smiled at the girl and got an unusually hesitant smile back.  “First, I’ll be honest and admit that I’m not a big fan of Wendy Corduroy.  I know she’s your friend and that she’s very important to you and your brother-”

“Especially Dipper,” said Mabel with a smirk.

“-And that's perfectly fine.  She played a bit of a prank on me when she I first got here and it got a little bit out of hand.  She didn’t intend it to go so far, but I’m still only human. I know how to hold a grudge. My other point of honesty is this: I know why you’re here, Mabel.”

Mabel swallowed as the woman looked at her over the top of those glasses.  “Ye-yeah,” said Mabel, her voice rising anxiously. “My Grunkle Stan - I was upset last night so he called - and you said sure - and-”

“I meant,” said the Professor, still with a gentle tone,” I know why you’re really here.  I know what Bill did, Mabel. What you did.”

The silence in the room screamed at her for a moment before she found her voice again.  “It was an accident,” she whispered, the tears welling up again. “I didn’t know - I know it’s my fault and people died but I didn’t know and-”

“I won’t tell anyone, Mabel,” the Professor told her calmly.  “Bill Cipher was a monster, but even more than that he was a mastermind at manipulation and getting what he wanted.  You were a child. You still are. I don’t blame you for anything he did.”

Mabel wiped at her eyes with her sleeve until the woman handed her a box of tissues.  “H-how did you know?” asked Mabel as she blew her nose.

“Well, not to toot my own horn,” said the woman with a grin, “ but I am _very_ smart.  And I’m also in the unique position of being able to hear the stories of everyone in town.  That gives me the extra insight needed to put two and two together. And I haven’t told a soul,” she added.  “Nor do I have any intention of telling anyone. I doubt anyone else knows unless you’ve told them. Have you told anyone?”

Mabel nodded.  “My family. My brother and grunkles, I mean.  And my friends, Candy and Grenda. Pacifica, Wendy, Soos, his grandmother, his girlfriend Melody. Gideon Gleeful too.   That’s it. I told them all last night.”

“Yes, I thought something like that had happened,” said the Professor.  “It’s good that you have others to talk to. That is very important. But sometimes it’s also important to have a professional, someone who isn’t friends or family, talk to you.”

Mabel nodded as she took another tissue from the box.  She glanced at the Professor’s legs, hidden beneath a blanket and bit her lip as she considered how to phrase the question gnawing at her.

“I was in a wheelchair long before Bill Cipher attacked this town,” said the Professor with a faint smile.

Mabel started.  “Sorry! I didn’t mean - I was just worried that-”

“Someone else put me in this chair, back when I was only a few years older than you,” she said darkly.  “And I still hate that person to this day.” She shrugged. “Not very professional of me, I know, but as I said: I’m only human.”

Mabel nodded, her heart aching as she thought about how the town might turn on her if she told them the truth.  “I want to tell the town what I did,” she admitted to the Professor. “I really do. But I don’t think I should.  Wendy’s worried that it could make things worse. And - and I’m scared that they’ll hate me if they find out. I don’t know if I’m being selfish by not telling them and pretending I didn’t do anything, or if it’s more selfish to tell them and maybe hurt them just to make me feel better!”

The woman nodded at the girl and gave a sympathetic sigh.  “I understand what you’re going through more than you might think,” she said sadly.  “Do you know why I was in Gravity Falls when Bill attacked? I was a well known Professor in behaviour for years.  Once, at a party many years ago, I spoke at great length about my studies on conditioning, ways to restrict behaviours, ensuring control and obedience in intelligent animals such dogs and cats, even much smarter animals.  One person in particular was quite interested and I sent him several papers on the subject in exchange for funding to refine my work. Then, last year, he called me out of the blue to say that he had been using my research without my permission for years and that, suddenly, the subject had began acting out and was becoming resistant despite years of my conditioning being placed upon them.  I think you know what I’m referring to.”

Mabel looked at the Professor in confusion for a while, wondering what she was talking about before the realisation slowly dawned on her.

“Pacifica’s bell,” she whispered.  “Her dad used your research to make Pacifica do whatever he told her to do.  She had no way to resist!”

Professor Passuum nodded sadly.  “I rushed over as soon as I could to confront him, Mabel.  He’d been using my work to force his own daughter to act in a manner that would impress his dinner guests.  And when I told him what I thought of him he told me he’d make sure my work was never published and slammed the door in my face.  Years of work wasted. I could have used my research to help those who suffer under the stresses of modern life or struggle to control their inhibitions.  Instead, a powerful man took my dream and used it to amuse his friends and show off at parties. Does that sound familiar?”

Mabel thought of the time Pacifica had fearfully admitted to her that she would still occasionally flinch at the sound of a wind-chimes and still struggled to stand up for herself in front of her father.  Her situation was much better now, he’d given her the freedom to even work a part-time job, but how many years was she denied the freedom of even being a child?

“Does Pacifica know?” asked Mabel quietly.

Professor Passuum nodded guiltily.  “But she doesn’t like to speak of it.  If I’m perfectly honest Mabel, I normally wouldn’t even mention it, but I think Pacifica would allow an exception in your case.  She speaks very highly of you Mabel. I’m doing my best to remove the conditioning that her father forced on her but it is a very delicate thing to do.  It could take years before she has fully recovered and I will do my best to rectify it but I’m afraid outside interference, no matter how well intentioned, could only make things more difficult for Pacifica.”

“I won’t say a thing,” promised Mabel, crossing her heart.

“Thank you,” said Professor Passuum with relief.  “Now, about telling the town the truth. I actually agree with Miss Corduroy on this occasion.  These people have been through a great deal of turmoil - there is no other situation to compare this to.  As I said, these things are delicate.” She leaned forward and put a hand on the visibly upset girl’s knee.  “I know this is difficult and that no one, especially not someone your age, should ever have to go through something like this.  But I believe in you. Your friends and family do too. And we will all support you. Even when you return home, I can make sure that you and I have a weekly session over the phone or computer.  I’m here to help you.”

Mabel thought about the woman in front of her.  Put in a chair by someone when she was probably still a teen.  Spent her life studying psychology so she could help people who struggled to control themselves.  Her research stolen to enslave a child. Experienced what could have been the end of the world and then decided to still stay behind to help those others that were hurting below the surface.

She opened her mouth and told her as much as she could, more than she had told anyone, even Dipper.  And somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice told her that, as hard as this was right now, everything might just turn out alright.

 

* * *

 

Mabel wiped the sweat from her brow as she finally reached the top of the hill.  “This was a great idea Grunkle Ford!” she said, “It’s a beautiful day for a walk through the woods!”

“Indeed” agreed Ford, smiling at her warmly.  “You know, Stan and I have been talking and we both agreed that this summer we could all do with more little expeditions like this in the mornings or afternoons.  Primarily as a family, but you and Dipper are more than welcome to bring your friends along. There are just so many incredible sights we take for granted here, it would be wonderful to explore more and not let them go to waste.”

“Sounds like a way of getting Dipper and me to do exercise,” said Mabel with suspicion.  Then she smiled. “But it sounds fun so why the heck not?”

Ford laughed.  “Well, your brother could definitely use the exercise,” he said as they looked back down the hill to where Dipper, dressed in the same pair of sturdy boots, weathered jeans and shirt from yesterday (some things don’t change so easily), was struggling under the weight of his backpack, Wendy patiently standing next to him as he refused to take a break, despite the wounds from two days ago.

“Not as much as yours,” responded Mabel, looking even further down the hill to where Stan was climbing rocky steps one by one on hands and knees as Soos and Melody urged him on.

“Touche,” said her great-uncle and they looked out at the valley as they waited for their brothers to finish their climb.

“You two aren’t mad at Wendy, are you?” she asked him quietly.  “About what she said last night?”

Ford glanced down at the tall teen, smirking at something Dipper was saying as he put one foot in front of the other.  “No,” he told her honestly. “We might not like what she said...but it was your choice and we will respect that. This is her town more than any of ours.  She spends more time with its people than the rest of us and has more family and friends here than we do, it’s understandable that she’d be concerned for them.  Sometimes Stan and I are so concerned about you and Dipper we tend to forget that there are others out there who need protecting too. Now let’s get things set up while we wait for the others.”

Mabel nodded in agreement and emptied her backpack, Ford doing the same and together they set out the cloth for the picnic and sorted the containers of food they held before the others joined them one by one and added to the food and drinks as they embraced the view of the valley before setting down to enjoy their lunch in the presence of friends and family.

“Hell of a view” said Wendy over an hour later, finishing off her sandwich before reaching for the slice of cake Stan was passing her.  When Stan cleared his throat pointedly, she quickly amended herself: “I meant heck. Sorry Mabel, _heck_ of a view.”

“S’okay,” said Mabel with a shrug, sitting on a fallen log and kicking her legs.  “We’re almost fourteen now, I don’t mind the swears or cursing so much. It’ll prepare us for when we get into high school.”

“Nothing prepares you for high school,” said Wendy moodily as she gazed out at the valley.  “But I’m sure you guys will do fine,” she added hurriedly as the twins exchanged nervous glances.

“And that’s a long way off anyway,” said Stan, pouring some juice into a plastic cup and passing it to Dipper.  “You’ve only been back two nights, forget about the end of summer! Enjoy yourselves while you’re still young. Go have more adventures and get in trouble and all the junk you did before.  Just - you know - give me or Sixer a call next time so we can help out here and there.”

“And invite me!” added Wendy.  “Seriously, last summer was amazing!  You guys are definitely taking me with you more often this time around.  Soos is way more easy going than Stan so it’ll be much easier to get the time off whenever you guys need someone who can handle an axe.”

“Definitely, that would be amazing,” said Dipper as Mabel nodded in agreement.  “There were so many adventure we had last year where that would have been a big help to us.”

“And if you find anything that could would look good in the Shack, we’ll make sure you get compensated,” said Melody as Soos passed her the largest slice of cake.  “Give you guys that extra little pocket-money.”

“You don’t need to do that,” said Dipper quickly.  “I mean you guys are already letting us stay over and eat for free so-”

“Yeesh, shut it will ya?” Stan groaned.  “They’re offering to pay you for what you were gonna do anyway!”  He rolled his eyes and looked at Mabel. “How can he be related to me?”

“Tell me about it,” said Mabel with a wink as she sipped her soda.

“Of course, Stan and I will assist you whenever we can,” added Ford.  “Fiddleford has agreed to let us stay in his mansion for now until we find somewhere more permanent, but I honestly think he just enjoys the company and wouldn’t mind if we delayed those plans until well after the summer.”

“That Northwest girl actually goes to see him every now and then,” said Stan.  “She’s helped him map out the place for visitors since people keep getting lost.”

“Yeah, Pacifica told me,” said Mabel, ramming the last slice of cake into her mouth.  “Said he’s been nothing but nice to her and she’s said he was thinking about inviting us all up there for a pool party later in the summer.”

“That would be so cool,” said Wendy as she started collecting the empty containers.  “I’ll have to find my old bathing suit! Hope it still fits.”

Dipper somehow managed to stop himself from choking on his drink as Wendy said this but didn’t stop his smile fast enough for it to go entirely unnoticed.  Ford and Mabel shared a glance and grinned. ‘Be nice’ he mouthed to his great-niece as her eyebrows danced suggestively.

“I’m always finding something new here to amaze me,” said Melody as she gazed out at the town.  “You just can’t see things like this in the city. It has its own beauty but this...this is breath-taking.”

“Uh, yeah,” said Soos, fiddling with his collar as he looked at her, the sun shining down on the town in the background as she smiled at their home.  “It’s really something.” Soos cleared this throat. “Uh, listen Melody,” he began, his throat tightening as she turned to him, a puzzled smile on her lips at his nervousness.  “I, uh, I wanted to do this when the twins came back, uh, you know, things got so hectic and, uh,” he cleared his throat again as Mabel grabbed her brother who looked at her in confusion as she gently started to shake him.  “And then I wanted to talk to you again after the party,” he continued as Wendy stopped packing and looked at her boss in surprise. “But then last night happened and, uh, wasn’t the right time…” Ford nudged his brother sharply and nodded at the couple while Mabel started to shake her brother with more intensity.  “So, I dunno, maybe now’s not right either, but with everybody here and you here and-” Melody’s eyes widened as Soos took a deep, steadying breath. “I, uh, I-,” Soos ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to find the words. “Oh man, I am so bad at this, it isn’t like practising with Abuelita.” Soos dropped to one knee as Melody clapped her hands over her mouth and Dipper started to blur from Mabel’s shaking.  “Melody,” he said, “Would you - do you wanna get married?” he finally managed as he drew a box from his pocket and offered her the ring inside.

Mabel screamed as she let go of her brother, the sound ringing in his ears as he took a step to steady himself and fight the nausea.  Stan winced as Wendy grinned and punched his arm before Ford slapped his back so hard it knocked the glasses off his face.

“I know you’re too good for me,” said Soos as Melody stared.  “But I wanna make things as amazing for you as you’ve made things for me.”  He licked his lips nervously. “I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding in the Autumn since I know how much you love-”

“No!” cried Melody, her eyes widening and taking her hands away from her mouth.

Soos dropped the ring as Wendy’s grin vanished, Ford blinked rapidly, Stan looked up in shock and Dipper’s mouth fell open.

“DEATH TO THE HOMEWRECKER!” screamed Mabel, drawing her grappling hook.

“No,” yelled Melody hurriedly, “I mean, yes, I’ll marry you Soos,” she said laughing and kneeling down to hug him.  “Of course I will!” she said, kissing him. “But I don’t want to wait that long!” She gestured at the people around them, even Mabel with her weapon drawn.  “I know how important these kids are to you Soos, I don’t want to make a date that they can’t be there for school or if it makes them go out of their way for us!”  She took Soos by the hands. “Let’s do it before summer ends! We can do it before their birthday! My family’s small, it’ll be easy to bring them all up here.”

Soos gasped for breath, his hand clutching his chest.  “Oh man,” me panted, “I thought I was gonna die there! Like, from actual heartbreak!”

“I am so, so sorry,” said Melody, wrapping her arms around him again.  “I was just surprised! I thought you were just nervous about seeing the kids again, I didn’t even think!”

Soos put his arms around her as he felt the warmth of her laugh.  “S’okay,” he said, glancing at the others who were all nodding and grinning, Mabel dancing as she squeed in delight, grappling hook still in hand.  His eyes fell on Stan, the large man the only one without a smile. Stan looked at his former employee, considering the man he had become. He walked over to the couple, still in each other’s arms.  “You done good, kid,” he told him. He raised his thumb as he smiled at them. “You’re both gonna make each other very happy. You need anything, just come straight to me and I’ll sort it for you.”

“Thanks, Mister Pines,” said Melody, removing her herself from her fiance to smile at him.

“Stan, kiddo,” he told her with a smile.  “It’s Stan.”

The others gathered around them to congratulate them better as Soos leapt at Stan and hugged him so hard they heard his back crack.  They welcomed Melody to their messed up little family and apologise for threatening to kill her. The soon-to-be-weds laughed and thanked them for their kind words and Melody accepted the apology with a dismissive flick of the wrist, before they wrapped their arms around each other and smiled as they basked in the moment.

When it finally came time to leave they were all still smiling, none broader than Soos, none brighter than Melody.  They made their way back down the trail they had climbed, Mabel stopping at the top as she gave one final look at the magnificent view, made only better by the company and the occasion.

She thought again of the events of that morning and the night before.  The people in the town below and what they had went through. Her family and everything they’d done for her.

“Hey,” said Dipper, pausing to look back at her in concern.  “You okay?”

She gave one final glance back at the town before she joined him, wrapping an arm around his scrawny shoulder.  “Not really,” she admitted. “But I think I’m gonna be.”

 

  
THE END  



End file.
